The Elementals
by secretlycharmed14
Summary: Harry has disapeared. Harry has Reappeared, but with new friends, powers, his first love, and a new outlook on good and evil. Will Sirius and Remus realize that he isn't a child anymore? Rated M just to be SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter(i wish I did) But I do own Emily Turner, Jeremy Turner, and Evelyn Micheals! For those are my characters. 

The thundering applause at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry as defening. The headmaster for 87 years had just finished his beggining of the year speech telling them to enjoy the year and to remember to form bonds with the new group of students arriving this year. Evidentlly the headmaster for this mystery school had owled Albus Dumbledore asking if it would be okay for five of his students to attened Hogwarts. Saying that the kids needed to make some more friends beyond the safety of the elvin land...Yes the elvin land. The five students were called elementals. They were five kids born of a prophecy. They were born in a time of death and war, the reign of Voldemort) and each had a inner problem that would make them strong enough to evenutally defeat Voldemort/The dark Lord. These kids were as far as the students knew strong in all skills such as basic magic, wandless magic, mind magic, all kinds of magical transportation, all types of sword fighting, and all types of martial arts. As far as the hogwarts students knew the elementals would not be sorted and had their own wing of the school, and would be in fith year. This as well as many other changes such as the freeing and release of Sirius Orion Black added with the fact that Sirius himself and his old buddy and their old Defense against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupin would both be teaching defense this year. Unfortunaly neither teacher was happy. Neither was most of the school excluding the slytherins of course.

Harry James Potter, savior, the chosen one, and the prochecy child was missing and had been for the past nine months. And as far as anybody knew he was dead or turned to Voldemorts side. Nobody doubted the turnign of him because of what had happened to Cedric Diggory in fourth year. Everybody refused to belive that Voldemort was back and it resulted in them believing that Harry had killed Cedric and blamed it on the dark lord. Thus harry was spoken of as a evil force. The only ones who honestly belived he was just missing were Hermione Granger harrys best friend, Ron Weasley also harry's friend, Remus Lupin Harrys sort-of Uncle if not second gaurdian, Sirius Black harrys godfather and now Legal guardian if he ever returned, and Albus Dumbledore the headmaster who he himself had seen through Harrys mind what had happened and knew if anybody were to see what he had seen happen to the poor boy they would apoligize to him for years to come. Nobody should go through that. To see your parents and then watch them leave, to have to leave them. How that night must haunt Harry's dreams.

(PPPP) I know it's short but I shall continue on longer in later chapters!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
-Secretlycharmed13


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter but I am working on it! Trust me! I still own Emily Turner, Jeremy Turner, Evelyn Micheals, and Alexander Collins.

PPPP))(((PPP)()()()()()()()!

"Students! I must remind you that we will have five new students arriving tomorrow at Lunch. Remember these students aren't familiar with our ways! Treat them with respect and they will respect you. They are here to learn of our ways and to create frindships with some other people beside themselves. Good-night." Dumbledore finished his speech as students began filling out. Perfects called for the first years. While teachers watched closely for anyone who may be lost.

()()COMMON ROOM() GRYFINDOR()()

"Mione! Stop badgering me. I will finish my homework when I'm good and ready!" Ron stated huffily. Hermione was once again badgering him about not finishing his homework over summer break. The only thing different was Harry wasn't here to stop them from going into a yelling fit. Which they had alredy reached about five minutes ago.

"Well Ronald you did have ALL Summer to finish it! Why didn't you start the first day of break and you would have had it done. So you wouldn't be scurrying around right now to do it!" Hermine yelled frustratedly.

"Well I'm sorry but I was worrying about Harry. You know. Harry our BEST friend who is missing! Rmember him!" Ron screamed. By know the common room was empty as everybody had gone to bed or to their room to escape the tempers flaring between these two.

Hermioe gasped. Tears welling in her eyes as she sat down heavily on the couch behind her. "Of course I remember Harry. The only reason I do so much homework is because it keeps me busy instead of worrying about him. Ron..what if we never find him. What if we lost him forever." She said quietly. For once Ron stopped being angry. Harry was a tender subject for Hermione and know he knew why. She was afraid they lost him. Forever.

"Mione. We haven't lost him. Harry's alive. I know he is. We have to be strong for him though. Okay. Just be strong." Ron siad bravely as he sat down next to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Trying to give his friend comfort. Even as silent tears fell down his face as well.

()()()()TEACHERS QUARTERS()()REMUS/SIRIUS()()()()()

"Padfoot. What do you suppose we should teach in our class tomorrow?" Remus asked checking certain text books that were layed in front of him around the floor.

"Teach em' to become and animagus." Sirius stated seriously(no punn intended). Remus just rolled his eyes at him.

"Padfoot. We can't teach them that. It's against the rules. They aren't supposed to learn that until they are out of school. This is the first, second, and fifth year we are talking about. I say the first years learn about basic spells. Such as Expelliarmus. The second years learn about dangerous magical cretures and how to magicly repell them. And the fifth years learn about the unforgivables." Remus said. Nodding his head in agreement with himself. As he gathered up the shuffle of books Remus took a good ard look at his old friend. Sirius had black cirlces under his eyes and he wasn't as fat as he sould be. The searches for Harry were becoming less and less helpfull and usualy lasted long into the nights. Sighing and stretching his cramped muscles from sitting on the floor for so long Remus stood up. "I'm going to bed. It's best you do so too Padfoot. I know you miss Harry. We all do but slowly starving your self of food and sleep will not help him. WHEN he comes back he will need you in top shape to show him some pranks." Trying to lighten up the mood between the two Remus patted Sirius ,who was sitting on an old armchair facing the fire, on the shoulder.

"I know. When he comes back though he will be grounded for years. Before he can do any pranks. I will be sure of it." Sirius added humorusly standing up also and following Remus down the hall. As they parted into their seperate bedrooms one thing flashed through their mind over and over again.

'WHEN Harry comes back. If Harry comes back.'

()(OUTSIDE)()()(

The wind howled outside as the rain began pounding against the school windows. A heavy storm was brewing as lightning cracked elumintating the dark starless sky for a few seconds before blackening. However the mystery students were getting to the school they were going to have a little trouble reaching it. For this storm was the biggest storm that had ever plagued Hogwarts in years. The last time a storm like this happened.It was the night Harry James Potter was born. Whatever was happening involved a high concentration of magic. Whether this magic was good or Evil nobody could tell.

()()(YEAH! A chapter in onlyone day! STILL LOVE REVIEWS!(hint hint)  
Don't worry it shall become longer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..Haven't I already told you that already? Oh well. I own ALL the made-up characters. So don't take them without asking...k?

()()()()MYSTERY SCHOOL CARRIAGE)  
()(PPP()( THis may be a little bit of an awkward chapter cause I have alot to describe.

Flying through the sky quickly. Well as fast as you could travel through the air with gail force winds hitting you at full force. This wasn't any normal carriage. This carrige was not only maigicly enlarged inside to make it quite a bit larger, and of course the flying detail. Inside this strange carrige there was a luxurios dinning/kitchen. Seven Bedrooms all with there own large and lavish bathroom. One training room for when the children are forced to wake-up early which they are getting used to slowly very slowly. And finally one room meant for were the children can play, listen to music, a personal studio for the kids who were interested in creating music(Which was all of them. They had formed a band. They weren't half-bad.) The bedrooms all opened into the rec room. To the right of the rec room was a hallway leading to the training room. To the left was a hallway leading to the Dinning/Kitchen.(they had house elves) Currently all the kids were in the rec room playing a very exiting game of exploding snap.

There were three boys and two girls. One Girl was named Emily Turner. She had crystal blue eyes that, when she is mad, turned practicaly white. This simply accented her brownish black hair. Which was slighly curly but at the moment put in two braids cascadeing down her back with familiar ease. Emily always kept her hair like this. Even when not training. Her mother had always put it like this. Since her mom died Emily had kept it this way. Almost as if clinging to the last of her memories of her mother. The other girl was named Evelyn Micheals. She also had long slightly curly hair but her hair was red. A classy, natrual red. Not flaming but simple and beautiful. Her hair was held in a loose ponytail stray strands on both side of her face framing her beautiful large brown eyes. Some thought her eyes were creepy but if you got to know her they were far from it. Her eyes were a symbol of her acsestry. She was half-Elfe. Thus being the first elemental in her family. The first boy and they oldest by two weeks was Alexander Collins. He had short spiky blond hair. Not platnuim blond but close. It became almost white when he was in sunlight. He had almost black dark green eyes. Lets face it everything about this boy was odd. Nobody knew his parents. Nobdy knew his past or future. That was the same for all the kids. Even the elvin tribes seer couldn't seem to look into the future to see their destiny. It was black. Signaling death, or for it to be determind. There were two other boys. One looked exactly like Emily. That would be right to assume because they were twins. Both pure-blood wizards. Both losing their mothers, and both having a close relationship with one of they other students. Jeremy Turner had red hair much like his sisters but slightly darker. He also had strangly pure blue eyes. His hair was long about to the middle of his neck. He had it pulled up into a ponytail at the moment but was usually seen with it down. Unfortunalty Emily was going to cut his hair soon for she couldn't stand his long hair. The last boy had curly black hair that was about to the bottom of his ear. His green eyes were so clear that people sweared they could see through them if you looked close enough. When he was angry though, those enchanting eyes took a red glint. He was tall but not scrawny. Discreet mucsles were growing on him. As were they on the other students. This boys name was Harry Potter.

As it was romance had bloomed within the group. They were close friends and it didn't surprise the adults who looked over them that they had grown more than friends. Emily was dating Harry and had been for the last eight and a half months. Jeremy and Evelyn had been dating for the past nine moths. Jeremy had always bragged to Harry that he was a loser cause he didn't ask Emily out sooner. In which Harry would reply by placing a well aimed punch at his freinds shoulder. Hard enough to make him wince but soft enough for it to be called a playfull punch.

"Kids. Get ready. We are going to land at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. Full robes. Yes full robes Mr. Turner. No Mrs. Micheals. You cant keep your hair down. Braids. Be ready to perform the training you have been practicing. Harry, May I talk to you for a second." Their master Showens also known as Master S. called to them. Breaking them out of their playing. The kids quickly got up with a little complaining by Jeremy and Evelyn before going to their rooms to change and in Evelyn's case put her hair up. As Harry walked over to his master a growing sense of dread filled him. He hadnt pulled a prank lately...had he? Had his master found out about the pickels and shaving cream...no his face was serius. I wonder what? Harry thought.

"Harry, As you know we will be arriving at your old school. This will be the first time they see you in nine months. Since you know most of the people in that room their emotions wil over run you. Even though your shields are great they aren't strong enough to with stand that many people. Take this potion. Drink it just before we enter the hall. If you have problems with it come to me right away. Do you here me? RIGHT AWAY." Master S. Finished adding a hint of command to the last few words. He had to get the young teen to understand he could be in danger if their emotions devour his sheild within seconds. That potion was suppoed to make his walls stronger and give him a boost of strength. He hoped it was enough.

Harry nodded his understanding while staring at the black liquid skeptically. He trusted Master S. and knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't poison him but he still hated taking potions. He had hoped to take a strength boosting potion anyway. Each one of the students had three things in common. They could communicate with each other using only their minds, each had one or two elements they could control, and each cold read the emotions of the people they knew, but only the people they knew. Through meditation the teens had learned to build high and strong walls protecting their minds from the emotions but walking into a crowded room were you knew almost half of the people was a lot. To much for their walls to hold against for long. Harry knew this and so did his master. Thankfully.

"Go get ready..you have ten minutes then meet at they exit to the carriage." Master S. shooed him away so the kid would have time to be dressed and ready on time. For some reason the kids took longer than most to become ready.

When ten minutes had gone by the kds emerged in the exiting area. The boys had their formal robes on. Each had a picture of the elements they controld on the back of the hooded black cloaks. Alexander had Earth and Wind, Jeremy with Water(he hadn't master fire yet so it wasnt embroidered on his cloak), Harry with Ice and Electricity, Emily with Electricity and Earth, and Evelyn with Wind and Water. They humored over the fact that the kids dating had at least one element in common. Under the cloaks they had Black pants made of a special material that allowed them to move qiuckly. And a shirt that was the color of their most mastered element. Alexander had silver(but not shiny silver), Jeremy had Blue, Harry had green(1), Emily had Green also, and Evelyn had Silver(not SHINY!). When they had grabbed their respective weapons. Each with a normal sword, two mini swords(like Jennifer Garner had in Elektra) and their guns with silver poison in them.(for the werewolves of course.)and finally their own personal weapons. Alexander and Evelyn had small hand pistols charmed wtih heat seeking bullets that shot much farther than muggle ones, Jeremy and Emily had their mother and fathers staffs which were shrunk, and Harry had a golden chain that could slice through any beast or man(like the girl in Elektra had I, don't know how to describe this.)

"Are you ready? Good. Here we go." Master S. said as he opened the door to the carriage and walked across the feild to the door to the School. This was it. The kids were leaving their saftey zone and entering a dangerous place. One that could help them or hurt them.

As the students stepped out they were immdiatley assaulted by wind and hardened rain. Sprinting towards their master who had already reached the large doors and was holding them open impatiantly. Taking the relief in short gasps the kids filled into the large hall. Just outside the Great hall. Some kids who were late for lunch ran past them. Some stared in awe and some completely ignored them. Stepping up to the large doors separating them from the staff and students of Hogwarts. Their Master turned around and adressed them with proudness.

"Harry. I recommend you take your potion now. Be ready kids. This may get a little annoying. Just focus on your routine." Were the last words heard before Harry swallowed his potion and the doors opened. Harry was thankfull for his hood covering his face. The hall was quite and if not for Emilys hand finding his and holding it firmly he would have surely ran. Lifting his head to face the Headmaster just as he spoke. His hood still covering his face well.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draconious Elven School of Magic."

()()(PPPP)  
I am so proud of myself! Two chapter in one day! YAY! If you have any ideas for the story contact me or REVIEW!(HINT,HINT)  
Thank you to my first reviewer Gossipchick!  
Sorry If this chapter is weird. Go ahead and send a flame or two, only if you have a good reason for doing so though. THANK YOU!  
-Secretlycharmed13 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You are really getting annoying do you know that? Anyway I still don't own Harry so stop rubbing it in!

Previously:  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draconious Elven School of Magic"

Albus Dumbledores voice greeted the students. Hermione herself was surprised she expected these kids to be upright, studios, and bragging. But in truth they looked just as scared as Hogwarts was to meet them. She saw two of them holding hands and looking closer realized one had the body of a girl and one the body of a boy.

'They must be dating.' She thought with surprise. The fact that they were holding hands in a time like this was not what she had expected. Before Hermione could point this out to Ron the master of the Draconious School spoke.

"We are pleased to be here Albus. Thank you for you hospitality. I am Master Showans but my students just call me master S. If you will please allow, Students have prepared a performance. Not of their magical power, but of their musical power. They are skilled in magic but we thought a show of magic would separate them to far from future friends. They have formed a band about a month after they joined in our land. From then they have been practicing between training sessions. I do not belive they have a name yet. But they have been the reason for many headaches for our council members." Master S. finished adding a humourus smile to his still hidden students. Obviously trying to make them less nervous.

'Only because they don't understand anything beyond their boring tribal music.' Emily thought to the group of kids causing a chuckle and a few giggles to emerge. Leaving the students of Hogwarts wondering what had happened.

"Of course they may show us. God knows we haven't heard a good musical performance since the Yule Ball. I believe we are due for another." Dumbledore answered calmly his eyes twinkling with meriment.

"Nodding his head in thanks Master S. simply waved his hand and a stage much like the muggle ones appeared in front of the Great Hall entrance doors so teachers and students could see. On the stage there was a piano(grand piano), two guitars, a bass giutar, a set of drums, and a DJing table. Obviously the kids were going to switch instruments becuase there were six instruments and five kids.

As the students from Draconious filed on stage their Headmaster stood to the side. Ready for them to start. To everyones happiness the students removed their hoods. But left their cloaks on. Harry also removed his hood but kept his head faced downward as he made his way to his giutar. The green one with black flames drawn on it. Harry knew these were Slytherin colors but didn't care. He was in his element. Music was his way. He felt the familiar surge of adrenaline as the lights dimmed on them and a spotlight appeared on Emily who was begining to play the firstn chords to her favorite song 'My Immortal' this ws the first song the band had wrote and they were the most comfortable with.

Sirius and Remus were intrugued by this. They didn't think that this school would have any musical instruments. Looking at Remus with surprise Sirius focused back on the girl who was playing the piano. Trying to see the rest of the band but the lights fogged their veiw of them. All he could make out was another girl and three boys. All seemed the same height and all seemed to be at ease. He shurly wouldn't have, to stand up there in front of all these people and play and sing. Sirius settled down for the promising performance.

Hermione was stumped. There were two microphones that were untouched. Of course the girl playing the piano had a mic., but what were the other two for. 'Maybe ones for her when she's not playing the piano.' Hermione thought but that still left one. Before she could continue Hermine was stopped. The girl had begun to sing. Her vioce captivated the whole room.

'My Immortal': by Evanescence I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me

You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along (Here the whole band came in as she continued singing. For the first time evrybody saw the whole school. Everyone of the students excepte one boy who kept his head bent over his guitar the whole time. His hair falling in front of him obscurring his face)  
Chorus

When the song was done everybody clapped. Nobody expected this 'prissy' elven school kids to be this good. It even surprised the Hogwarts Headmaster. As everyone was getting over there last song they started another song. Yet again the girl playing the piano. But this time the boy who nobody had, had a good look at was at the second mike and the band was in the spotlight this time.

Bring Me to Life: Evanescence. (everything in these is Harry playing)  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb(at this point the girl stopped playing and grabbed the mic standing right next to the boy on the other mic.) without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)(The boy sang this. His head finally lifting. is one face shocked the whole shcool into surprise. Harry Potter was back. With the Draconious school)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything (without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more)  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run (I can't wake up)  
before I come undone (Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life

Yet again this song ended but very few people clapped. Except for the first years and the few students who didn't realize who the boy was up there. Everybody else was to shocked to do anything but stare open- mouthed.

In the awkward silence Master S. stepped up onto the stage and introduced the band.  
"Well that was great guys. I belive you are no longer a headache. For now. I would like to introduce you guys to the band.  
This wonderful girl right here Is Emily Turner(pointing at the strange girl on the piano and vocals.), Jeremy Turner(The second boy on giutar who didn't sing), Evelyn Micheals(the other girl who was on Bass giutar), Alexander Collins(the second to last boy who played the drums), and Harry Potter( finally pointing towards the boy playing giutar and back-up vocals.). Now Headmaster if you wouldn't mind my students are tired from their long journey and must go back to the carriage. I would like if you wouldn't mind acompanying me. I belive we need to talk about their schedules." Master S. said finally snapping the school out of their trance of shock.

"Um..yes well. All students go to your dorms. Prefects lead the first years. Head children help out anybody lost. You all know curfew. Excused." Dumbledore said shakily standing up and commanding them. Of course they only people to stay behind and follow the Draconious school was Sirius, Albus, Remus, Hermione, and Ron.

Sirius was running to catch up to Harry. He needed to talk to him. Give him a hug, something to make sure this wasn't a dream. But Harry seemed to weave in and out of the crowd unnoticed. Almost as if he were invisible. In fact Sirius had lost track of all the Draconious students. "They have already gone to the Carriage. I think they aren't quite ready to mingle with the students here yet. I know you want to talk to Harry but give him a few seconds to collect himself befoe you barge in on him with questions. Please." Master S. showed up at Sirius side so silently it made the man jump in surprise. Nodding his head in consent as they walked out onto the grounds to the strangley small Carriage parked just outside. Looking behind his Sirius saw Hermione and Ron leading the pack followd by Remus and Dumbledore who seemed just as eager as Sirius to talk to Harry and make sure he was okay.

"After you Mr.Black." Showan said holding the Carriage door open to him. After the whole party had entered Showan closed the door and gestured them into the dinnign room. Where a large round oak table sat with chairs surrounding it. Taking a hint Sirius seated himsef on one side and Showan on the other as everybody else sat around them.

"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. I belive the kids are in the kitchen. You may join them if you want. Harry will be very happy to see you again." Showan said with a smile gesturing towards a small closed wooden door. Taking a clue Ron and Hermione walked quickly into the room. Eager to see Harry again and for Hermione to give him a good slap them a large hug. All Ron knew was that Hermione was going to cry. This time Harry had to deal with it though.

()()()PPP!  
Thank you for all of my reviewers so far! Continue on reviewing! Thank you again Gossipchick and Olaf...I shall continue on with later chapters really soon. Tell me if you want a certain band for them to play or don't like the songs I chose!  
REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!  
-Secretlycharmed13 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sighs Yet again I come up empty handed in my search to find the ownership papers to this wonderful inticing tale of Harry Potter by the queen of fantasy J.K Rowling...I'm so dissapointed.

PREVIOUSLY: Hermione and Ron were walking into the kitchen to find Harry, while Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore sat and talked with Master Showans about the Draconious kid's schedules.

"Ron wait. Before we go in there, you should know. I saw Hary holding the girl, I think her name was Emily Turner, hand. So I'm guessing they are dating. Also he has new powers and new hobbies. Don't knock them down. Let him continue. He is happy and carefree. Let him be this way for a while before he has to come back to the reality of his destiny again." Hermione pleaded as she stopped Ron just outside the Kitchen door but far enough way from the adults so they couldn't hear them. Looking closely at Sirius she saw that once and a while his gaze directed towards the kitchen door. His eyes silently pleading for Harry to walk through the door.

Nodding in consent Ron took a deep breath and pushed the surprisingly heavy door open. What he saw was not what he had expected.  
5 Minutes Earlier in Kitchen

"We were freakin awsome! Did you see their eyes when they saw Harry's face! It was priceless! Emily you were great! It was like your voice demanded their attention!" Jeremy yelled excidedly. They had all arrived in the kitchen quickly after being dismissed from the Great Hall. They all knew that the adults were just outside the door, but even Harry could forget that. They had just had their first live performance and they did great!

"Freak out Jeremy. God. We did do great I guess." Emily said sarcasticly leaning against Harry, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, whose arms wrapped around her waist by habit.

"You guess? Em...We blew them away! God I wish I could have a picture of Sirius's face!" Harry jeered bending down slightly to Emily's neck as she turned her head towards his face and there lips caught each other in a soft kiss. Unfortunatley the moment was broken by Alexanders sigh.

"Do you two alway have to suck face whenever we are around. Gessh..It's like you love each other. I mean really." Alex joked put was paid back with a roll of bread aimed for his head. He didn't have time to duck so was hit by it. "HEY! No fair Potter! I'll get you!" Alex yelled in a mock threatining voice as he ran towards Harry.

Harry, pushing Emily away from him gently, jumped of the counter and began running away from Alex. This was a chase game they played often but never in such a small place as the kitchen. This made it hard for them to escape each others powers.

"Hey! No powers in the kitchen! Master S. will kill us. Do you remember what happened last time you had a fight in the Elven kitchens?" Evelyn asked, always the mother of the group. Of course the boys remembered that. They still had kitchen cleaning dutie for the next four months and were banded from the kitchens except for the dreaded cleaning.

Unfortunatley the boys didn't hear. Harry had already began to build Ice/snow balls to throw at Alex. Alex was already making the wind pick up and gathering all the roots from the ground he could to tie Harry up. Laughing evily(not really, you know that evil snicker you do before doing something stupid yet entirely funnny?...yeah that one.) Harry threw four balls at Alex the same time Alex threw the vines at him. By now the wind was roaring and Evelyn, Emily, and Jeremy were running to get their master to stop the boys. They knew this was just a game but couldn't risk either boy losing their control with unshielded people just on the other side of teh door. This was the time Hermione and Ron walked in, just in time to have three students for the Draconious school yell at them to go back and be rather rudely pushed into the dinning room. Away from the howling wind. Away from the fight. Which was now set as Harry tied with vines and shivering from the deflected snow/ice balls, and Alex really cold from the ice/snow balls thrown at him that he wasn't able to deflecte. He also had a few vines tied around his middle.

By this time the Dinning room was staring at the kids who were wind-swept and breathless. Standing up quickly Showan just simply asked.  
"Their doing it again?" When the students nodded wordlessly for fear of Showans anger. His eyes narrowed as he briskly and stiffley walked to the Kitchen door and closed it behind him without a word. But Evelyn, Emily, and Jeremy knew that he was mad. No, not just mad. He was pissed.

"Excuse me could somebody tell what just happened?" Remus asked before Sirius could.

"Oh. Harry and Alex are just having a power fight. Don't worry they always do. They make sure to use the elements they have the most power over. But still Master hates it when they do this. I mean hates it. Hey Jer how many laps do you figure they will be doing tonight?" Evelyn answered. Then asked her boyfriend with a hint of laugh in the question.

"I don't know. I think at least 250. What about you Emily?" Jeremy asked his twin, lauging slightly.

"I think not only will they have to do laps but he will make them do extra trainging and morphing." Emily answered just now looking at the adults in the room.

"Oh. Don't worry they can't be hurt by each others powers. At least not much anyway. They know they aren't supposed to battle, but them being boys" At this point Jeremy protested loudly." Oh. Shut-up Jeremy. You know I'm right." Emily interupted. Taking a tone only a sister could to her brother.

"What the heck is morphing and I will not allowe Harry to do 250 laps! Even I can't do that many. Even Remus can't do that many!" Sirius protested. Appaled by his godson running that many laps. In the pitch dark.

"Relax. We have done more than that. Our usuall warm up is 350. And we each have three animals we can morph into. Showans will probably make them do morphing laps to. Only becuase he knows they hate doing those kinds of laps." Evelyn answered just as Showan apeared from the kitchen. Which was earily calm now. His face calm but his eyes flaming with anger.

"Outside NOW! Both of you!" He pratically screamed at the boys who were seen following him. There heads bent in embarrasment.

"But sir! It's pitch black outside and bloody cold! We'll freeze before we can take two steps!" Alex protested practically whinning.

"Well then you will have to run faster now won't you. NOW GO!" He roared. As the boys walked through the crowd of people. Harry tried to walk past Sirius and Remus unnoticed, but they wouldn't let him.

"Harry?" Sirius asked his voice practically whispered, cracking with emotion. His godson was here. He was safe and finally back.

Tilting his head up towards Sirius, Harry managed a small smile. That was all he could do. He was afraid if he talked he would break down with the emotions flooding him. They weren't just his emotions though. He felt Dumbledore's, Remus's, Hermione's, and Ron's emotions to. No matter how hard he tried to block them they were clouding his brain.

Sirius looked at his godson's face for the first time in at least a year. He had grown up a little. And no longer had that little boy cheeks(you know what I'm talking about). His glasses were gone, and his hair seemed slightly longer and less unruly. His face was also grazed with a few little cuts and a leaf was stuck in his hair. Before anybody knew what was happening Sirius had pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. Which Harry gladly returned. Holding tightly to his Godfather. Trying to stop the tears flooding his vision. Regretfully though Harry had to let him go. It was already dark and Harry had to start training soon or it would take until midnight.

Mumbling something incoherent about running Harry closed his eyes tightly and walked quietly towards t door. Not before he had to go through a hug from Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, and Hermione who was crying by now and who refused to let him go.

"Mione. Let me go I can't breath!" Harry protested. Talking for the first time since this interaction.

"Sorry. I just missed you. How come you didn't send an owl! We were searching for you day and night!" Hermione yelled her anger returning fast. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! You had me worried half to death! Not to mention how many of the order members stayed up all night for SEVERAL nights looking for you! And where were you! Lounging around with your girlfriend and you new friends while we sat back and worried! Mrs. Weasley thought you were dead! We weren't far behind her! You were probably sitting around the whole summer! Away from your uncles! He has treated you badly. But at least you could tell him were you went!" Hermione finished slapping him hard against his cheek. So hard Alex, Emily, Jeremy, Evelyn, and the rest winced as a red hand mark showed on his face. But instead of a scowl or frown Harry laughed. An evil meniac laugh that Emily cringed at. Harry was about to blow. And they may not like the outcome of this.

Sirius and Remus were shocked at his laugh while Hermione backed away slowly.

"So you did ask my dear Uncle were I was? Oh and what did he tell you Mrs. Granger? Did he make up a story about how I ran away stealing his money? Or was it the one he told the neighbors about how I was killed in a car accident while riding with my friends cause we were drunk! What did he tell you HERMIONE!" Harry roared with venom in his voice.

"He said you ran a..away after t...taking his money." She mumbled. Her face white as everyone stared at Harry's change in mood.

"Well here is the real story. I didn't start at the Draconious school in the beginning of summer. I started in the middle. Do you guys want to know were I spent most of my wonderful summer?" Harry asked sarcasticness dripping from his voice.

Only Emily spoke up. "Harry please. Just drop it babe. Please. Just leave it." She pleaded. Trying to walk closer to him but Jeremy stopped her. Giving her a look that said. 'He could be dangerous right know.' Emily nodded her head. Jeremy was right. Harry was out of control.

"No? You don't want to know were my uncle sent me? I'll tell you anyway." Harry went on after no answer from the frightened Hogwarts kids and teachers. Ignoring Emily's pleas. "I was in Prison." He said as Emily squeazed her eyes tight and Sirius and Remus eyes widended as Hermione and Ron gasped. Dumbledore just simply sat down heavily.

"I was in a teenage Detention facility. In muggle land it's called Juevnile Detention. Also known as Juevie. Have you heard of it Hermione?" When Hermione didn't answer he answered for her. "Oh. We'll I'll tell you what it was like. Every morning you are awoken by a warden who clubs you in the stomach with a tazer. Then you are forced to take a ice cold shower, with other boys around you who some are gay and bullies. So not only are the showers cold but you have the possibility of being raped. If you aren't that lucky your pounded to the ground by the other boys. After that you get slop for breakfast then sent outside to work on building some random thing. After you have been working in the hot sun or cold rain for the WHOLE day you are sent into the showers again. Then forced into your cell were you go to sleep to the sound of people being raped or beaten to unconciousness." Harry informed them in a cold voice. His face was still with no emotion but Emily knew he was hurting inside. By this time Hermione was close to tears and Ron was trying his hardest to not look Harry in the eyes. While Sirius and Remus just stood there like idiots. Inwardly punching themselves for actually believing his Uncle's story.

"Harry...We didn't know..were sorry. God. You were only fifteen. You are fifteen. We didn't know." Sirius said. Trying to give his godson a hug.

"No...I guess you didn't know did you? Well you know now so back off." Harry replied rejecting his Godfathers hugs and walking out into the cold rain to start running.

Sirius started to follow him but he was stopped by Alex. "No. Let him go. I think it's best if you leave now. We will be in class tomorrow but you need to go. I think you've done enough damage today. Enough damage to last a lifetime." He said. His voice adapting a cold threatening edge to it. When Sirius looked at the other kids he saw the same cold experession. Then it hit him. Harry was a brother to these guys. Even closer to Emily. They had just walked in here and hurt their family.

Nodding their heads they left in silence. Thoughts of what Harry had just said running through their heads. This would plague them with nightmares for a while.

"I shall see you in class tomorrow then? Good." Dumbledore said. Not waiting for a reply as he escorted himself out.

After they had left the kids and their master sat down heavily. Releasing a sigh. "Nobody go after him. He will come in when he is ready. You know that. I suggest you all go to bed now. I will wake you up tomorrow early to do laps. You will go to breakfast with the Hogwarts kids and go to classes. At lunch you will come out here for a little trainging them back to classes. After dinner come out here again for full training. Okay?" When Showans had told them their schedules and got the nods of response he sent them of to bed. Then making sure a cup of cocoa was ready for Harry next to the fire he himself went to bed. Thinking of ways to repaire the damage his so called 'family' had induced on him tonight.

----()()()PPPPP()()()! Thanks for the review still love more!  
---Thank you to Gossipchick, Olaf, Fudggebaby, and lovenotknown. Thanks for --the comments!  
-Secretlycharmed13 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own you! SO STOP COMING HERE! Stomps grumbily up to computer screen. 

PREVIOUSLY: Sirius and Harry saw each other for the first time in a long time and they finally learned were Harry had been all this time. In prison. After learning this bombshell Harry ran outside and Alex rudely told the Hogwarts people to get out now. Everybody is asleep and Harry is running outside in teh pitch darkness with the freezing cold.

(This paragraph is based on what I did when I lost my three best-friends due to a drunk driving accident...don't ridicule. Please.)

Harry ran. Trying to escape his past, emotions, and pain. Getting lost in the steady pounding of his feet hitting the ground. The only thing he could count on. His heavy breathing, and tears pouring down his face were nothing to him. Just the steady pounding of his feet hitting solid ground. 'pound, breath, pound, breath, pound, breath.' The rythme consuming him. Until he tripped. Until he grew exauhsted from hours of escaping. Until the tears faded to silent pain inside. Until the ground grew close and his vision grew black.

Emily woke up, but not to the sound of her master knocking on the door, she wasjolted awake from an unknown source. Blinking while looking around Emily realized two things after careful searching and consideration. Nobody had physically waken her up, and Harry wasn't anywere near the Carriage. Quickly checking her watch while jumping out of bed and putting on a pair of her dickie pants and a navy blue sweatshirt she ran to Jeremy's room. It was 3:10. Harry was usually back within at least an hour after running. He had been gone for four hours over. In the darkness and freezing chill of the night.

"Jeremy! Jeremy wake-up!" Emily whispered hurridely entering his room without knocking. Shaking him ruffley in an attempt to wake up her sleepy twin.

"Go away Emily." Jeremy groaned turning himself away from her.

Rolling her eyes she shook him again.this time much ruffer. "Try sensing for Harry. He isn't anywere near and he if four hours late." She said. This time in a normal voice adding a bit of concerned worry to her voice.

Jeremy didn't asnwer for a few seconds while he tried to sense Harry. Opening his eyes in one rapid movement he was out of bed cursing while he grabed a black sweatchirt over his pajama pants. "Go wake up Showans. I will wake Evelyn." He said. Taking charge. Even though they were the same age Jeremy was two minutes older and tended to take control of any problems. Usually it bothered Emily but right now she welcomed it.

Nodding her head Emily ran out of his room and straight across to her masters room as Jeremy ran to Evelyns room. This time Emilyremembed to knock loudly and quickly.She resisted the urge to call to him. She was about to knock again when he answered. Already dressed in his clothes and raising his eyebrow in question.

"Mrs. Turner..I didn't think you wanted to train so early." He asked. Noting her disheveled hair and clothes sloppily put on. Then looking over her he saw her brother and Evelyn exiting Evelyn's room they too were disheveled and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"No sir. We have sensed for Harry and he isn't around the Carriage. Also he is fourhours late from when he usually returnes form running." She said in a hurried voice.

Showans searched for Harry mentally as he walked around Emily and grabbed four flashlights. Then turned to the students.

"Take these flashlights, put on a windbreaker, and follow me. We are officailly on a resue mission for Harry." He said already opening the latch to the Carriage and entering the cold biting air as the students grabbed a flashlight from him and also grabbed a windbreaker. Following him outside. Gasping as the cold air attacked them with force.

"Emily, you and Evelyn go that way. Jeremy your with me. If you find him send up a spark. Remember he could still be running so be trying to sense him while looking. Emily and Evelyn. Go to the headmaster before searching. Tell him what happened. We don't know the hogwarts ground that well and could use their help. Also I think he would want to know this." Emily was slightly sacred now. Rarely did Showans seek extra help. This ment that he couldn't sense Harry either. This ment that Harry was a long way away from them. A long ways away.

Evelyn in tow the girls began sprinting really fast towards the school. Entering the Great entrance she searched for the heat signs of the Headmaster. Finding them her and Evelyn ran up the stairs and reached the stone gargoyle. Looking at Evelyn for help she was greeted with a shrug. Neither new what to do.

"Password?" The gravely voice of the stone being asked. With slight annoyavnce for being woken up so late.

"We don't know the password. But we need to speak to the Headmaster right NOW!" Evelny said. Adding a hint of desparation to her voice.

"No password. No entrance." The gargoyle stated unfased by Evelny's plea.

Glaring Emily waved her hand quickly forcing the gargoyle to move to the side wether he wanted to or not.

"HEY!"He yelled fully awake now. But the girls didn't hear. They were already up at the door to the Headmasters office. Inside were soft mumurs.

Barging in Emily declared. "Harry's missing! He didn't return form his run and we know he's on the Hogwarts ground we just don'tknow were. He usually returnes for his runs at about 11:00. And that was four hours ago. We need your help finding him." She finished out of breath and finally realising who was in the room. Surrounding the table was Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Who by now were all staring at them.

Snapping into action Sirius and Remus jumped up and asked the most simple question.

"Were is he?" (wow that was a stupid question.)

"WE. DON'T. NOW!" Evelyn screamed exasperatley. Finally joing the conversation.

"Right. Sirius and Remus you join these young ladys, Minerva and I will take another portion of the grounds." Dumbledore said standing up and grabbing his cloak preparing to walk out of his office before Emily stopped him.

"If you find him...When you find him send up sparks and wait for us to respond." She stated wisely.

As Dumbledore nodded his head they trooped out of his office, down the stairs, and to the grounds. Finally parting their separte ways.

"Okay. Begin sensing him Eve. Mr. Lupin, Harry said you are a werewolve. Can you see in the dark without a flashlight?" He nodded. "Good. Mr.Black change into Snuffles so you can smell him." She said as Sirius changed into Snuffles as started sniffing the ground and air aroung him. "I will heat sense. Don't ask." She said as Remus looked at her quizically.

With the flashlight off and everybody quite the wind seemed to hit them harder and therain pounded on their hoods faster. A constant reminder that they had to find Harry soon.

"WOOF, WOOF!" Snuffles barked interupting to silence. Transforming back to his human form, Sirius began running straight but slighlty to the left. Without even a murmer. Obviously hehad found something.

Looking at Evelyn, Emily chased after him. Quickly catching up with him. Squinting her eyes she finally spotted afaint red glow coming from ahead. It was Harrry's signature. His very cold signature.

"HARRY!" She screamed racing ahead of Sirius to her boyfriends cold body. Hewas worse than she thought he would be. He hadblacked out with a large gash on his knee, another gash slightly larger on his forhead that was bruising and had already grown quite a bump. "Harry?" She asked careful not to move im incase of any broken bones.

He let out a soft moan. Twisting his head to face Emily. Barely opening his eyes his purple blueish lips whispered on word. "Cold." Before entering his darkness once again.

"SHIT!" Emily cursed surprising Sirius whohad just arrived with Evelyn and Remus right behind him. Looking into the sky Evelyn whispered.

"FIRE" almost imediately a shot of red sparks flew into the air from her upturned palm. Lighting up the sky for a few seconds before dimming.

"We have to get him somewere warm NOW!" Sirius yelled gently searching Harry for any broken bones ashe flet his weak body shiver beneath him. Harry was hypothermic.

Emily seemed to consider moving him before realizing Harry cuoldn't wait for Showan and Dumbldore to find him. "Go to the carriage it's closer." She said as Sirius grabbed Harry from under his legas and his back. Cradling him in his arms. Harry didn't moan in pain so that meant that he wasn't hurt to bad or he was to out of it to feel the pain. Automatically reacting to the warmth of Sirius body Harry latched his arms around Sirius's neck and burried his head in Sirius's chest. Without even thinking Remus took off his heavy cloak leaving his body to suffer the storm in only a long sleeve sweater and long pants he draped the cloak over Harry's shivering wet body.

"Follow us!" Evelyn yelled running towards the carriage. Which was about seven-teen football feilds away. (I don't know how far that is away...but I'm guessing a long ways away.) Emily followed after making sure that Harry was still breathing at least. Sirius started running fast. Trying his hardest to not move Harry that much. But still run fast. When they had been running for about ten minutes they reached to comfort of the Carriage.

"In here put him in my room. It's closest." Emily said after entering the Carriage with Sirius close behind and openign her room's door letting Sirius place Harry on the bed as she held out her hand over him. To everybodys surprise Harry's eyes shot open, hazy and unfocused.

"Emily...E." He whispered.

"Hey. I'm here just sleep okay." She said comforting. Rubbing smalcircles on his flushed frozencheeks.

"Wrist broken, hard to breathe. Make it stop hurting...please." Harry was moaning shifting from side to side. Gasping for air.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Emily yelled to Sirius and Remus. "Evelyn. Go get Master. I need his help healing Harry!" She yelled as Evelyn ran outside.

'Calm down Harry. Breathe. Just calm down.' she mind soothed to him. Bringing her hand up above his foreheaad as her hand started glowing. Closing her eyes she focused on heeling his pain. Focused on healing his forehead, knee, wrist, and stop him from hypervenalating. When she felt the wrist heal, the wounds seal, and him calm she opened her eyes slowly to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Showans, and Jeremy looking ather with concern. Evelyn was asleep onEmilyscouch and Remus was sleeping on the chair, Sirius was sitting by Harry watching him closely.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She answered their unasked question. Leaning on her bed. Lying on her side facing Harry. She didn't hear Jeremy's comment about how stupid it was to heal that much on her own. All she heard was Harry's level breathing before darkness consumed her vision.


	7. Chapter 7 powers

This is not a chapter!  
This is to inform you of all the powers the kids weild.

Draconious Kids:  
Evelyn Micheals- Mind sensing, mind talking, all elements, master elements wind and water, Telenekis, speed flash, and Morphing.

Emily Turner- Heat sensing, mins sensing, mind talking, all elements, master elements Electricity and Earth, telekinesis, speed flash, and morphing.

Jeremy Turner- Mind sensing, mind talking, all elements, master elements Water, calling, speed flash, and Morphing.

Alexander Collins- Mind sensing, mind talking, all elements, master Elements Earth and Wind, telekinesis, speed flash, and morphing.

Harry Potter- Mind sensing, mind talking, heat sensing, all elements, master elements Electricity and Ice, telekinesis, calling, speed flash, and Morphing.

Master Showans- All the power of the kids amplified plus much much more. He is like Merlin combined with Dumbledore and Voldemort. VERY powerful.

POWER DISCRIPTION!  
Speed flash- going from one place to another in the bink of an eye.

Calling- saying the name of an object and said object apears in front of you.

Heat sense- Only sensing the life force or body heat of something.

Mind Talking- All kids share a bond uniting their minds. LEtting them read thoguths and emotions.

Mind Sensing- Using your mind to sense someone or thing.

Telekinesis- with a wave of your hand moving something or making something come towards you.

Morphing- Each student has three different animals they can morph into. One is magical, one elven, and one muggle. You will learn them later on.

Elements- All the students have the power of all the elements. but their master Elements are teh ones they have shown talent in since birth and teh ones they have teh most control over. They rarely use their other elements. 


	8. Chapter 8 minichap

Dislcaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. But I do own some characters!

"Owww." Harry moaned. Slowly waking up to a throbbing head and wrist. Somebody was talking in the background. Somebody familiar...but who was it? Trying to gain back his settings he felt an intruder in his mind. Tensing quickly he put up all the shields he could muster. Focusing on keeping the intruder out of his mind.

"Relax babe. It's me." The soothing voice of Emily penetrated his mind. Wincing Harry squeazedhis eyes shut. The lights were to bright and the volume was to loud in this room. Turning onto his stomach on the comfy bed he burrid his head in the pillows. Escaping the blinding light and roaring voices.

Jeremy snorted at Harry's response. "I don't think he wants to wake-up yet." He stated trying his hardest not to laugh. Before walking out of the room. Leaving only Emily, Sirius and of course Harry in the room.

"Harry..Come on kiddo. Wake-up." Sirius asked trying to move Harry's head.

"To loud." Harry mumbled into the pillows. Burrowing more into his fortress of pillows and blankets.

Roaling his eyes Sirius pulled back the blankets on Harry making him whine. "Wake-up prongslet." He asked politley as he could without bursting out laughing.

"Leave me alone..you buttmunch." Harry replied. Now fully awake but enjoying this way to much to stop.

"Buttmunch? Well my dear prongslet. If you won't wake-up I will make you wake up." Sirius said in total seriousness(no punn intended). Winking at Emily who he had learned was Harry's girlfriend he made a bucket of water appear of Harry's head. Nodding at Emily that was her cue.

"Hay. Harry. Guess what?" She asked sitting on the bed right by him. Smoothing out his hair. And feeling him relax benteath her touch.

"Hm?" He asked beginning to fall asleep with Emily's relaxing touch. Just like they had planned.

"Look up." She said simply.

Harry opened his eyes slightly as looked up towards the ceiling. Just in time to see a bucket of Ice cold water dump all over him.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Harry yelled jumping up. Glaring at Sirius for a few seconds he turned his attentiont to his girlfriend who had fallen over laughing on the bed.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. you will pay for that my dear." He said before tackling her and tickling her until she could barely breath.

"Okay!" She yelled. As Harry relented but was still stradling her.

"Okay...I get it. No more buckets of ice cold water from the lake." She said. Sirius snorted. The bucket wasn't from the lake. He wasn't that mean. That was a good twist though. Harry jumped up off of Emily.

"That was from the Lake! You guys are so dead!" He yelled.

"It wasn't from the lake. We were just joking." Sirius said. Through a fit of laughter.

"Your still dead." Harry answered through glaring eyes at his godfather.

Sirius gulped. This was Harry Potter. Son of James Potter greatest prankster of all time. From Emily's stories Harry was quite the pranker also. This was about to get a whole lot more interesting. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

()()()PP()()()!

There another chapter...actually this is a mini chapter. Thank you again Gossipchick!

-secretlycharmed13


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Stop asking.

PREVIOUSLY: HArry got Hypothermia and was luckily healed by Emily. When he woke up he was pranked by Sirius and Emily. Know I shall give you a GOOD chapter. And more music...I hope.

"Harry!" Master Showans call brought the young teen out of his thoughts. They were at dinner. Sirius on one side and Remus on the other side of him. Showans at the top of the table and Dumbledore and the bottom. Emily was sitting across from Harry, Alex on one side and Jeremy on the other. Evelyn was squeazed between Alex and Showans.

"Huh. What?" HArry asked finally lifting his head up from staring at his plate.

"I asked you a question. Are you ready to go to school tomorrow. Or do you want another day of rest. I personally think you need rest. I think you all need rest." Showans said pointedly. Looking at each one of his students.

"Um. I don't care. Whatever." Harry answered. They had been sitting at the table for at least an hour and his plate along with everybody elses was empty. Now the adults were just talking among themselves. Harry had zoned out a while ago. He had a vision for a new drawing. And his hands were itching to get strated. Even though his right wrist was in a cast. While his wrist was still healing. He still wanted to draw.

"Harry...MR. POTTER!" Showans yelled exaspertely. Harry jumped in surprise and looked at his master with full attention now. "Answer the question Harry." Showans asked this time in a melower tone but still demanding slightly.

"I'd like to stay here for another day. Just to get used to the people." Harry answered evenly. Nodding his head Showans looked at Dumbledore.

"The kids will stay here for another day. you may come over after your teaching of course." The Draconious master stated. Leaving little room for objection.

Dumbledore nodded his head. As the night wared on the kids were sent to bed. And the Adults left back to "Hogwarts. Leaving the Draconious school to their own devises.

"Wake up, love." Harry whispered into Emly's ear giving her a light kiss on the cheek before brushing his lips across her for a split second.

"Hmm. That was a wonderful way to wake up." She stated tiredly. Siting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We have the day off. And I am itching to enter the studio. What about you?" He asked. This is what they used to do when they had a day off from training and school.

All Emily had to do was smile and Harry got her answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Get some clothes on and I will wake the rest. Showans is already out doing something. It's noon. you slept in late." He said giving her another quick kiss and leaving her room to wake his other friends.

Emily got dressed in some jeans and a navy blue vintage tee that had the letering fading away. Then put her hair up in the normal braids. Brushing her teeth and dabbing on a little make-up she checked in the mirror then exited her room. Jeremy and Evelyn were already in the studio waiting for her to show up.

"Let's see. A warm up then some new material?" Jeremy asked when they were all together. Greeted with nods they entered teh recording room. Harry grabbed his usual guitar. Emily sat in front of the piano, Alex on the drums, Jeremy on his guitar,a nd Evelyn grabbed her bass.

"I say we do 'Going Under'." Emily stated. When everyone agreed she stood up and grabbed her mic. This song didn't reguire piano. Juat an awsome giutar solo, compliments of Jeremy.

Evanescence 'Going Under'

(Harry Singing)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

This was how the day went. Playing song after song. Writing new songs, tweaking old. The kids hadn't done this in a while and it felt good to get caught up in their music. They didn't even realize it when Sirius, Remu and Showans appeared in the editing room. As Harry started his song.

The Used 'I caught Fire'

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

When they were done with that song they decided to finish with an old favorite. This song was their fun song. The one song that they all played with.

The All-American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

By this time Sirius and Remus were shocked. The kids were good. A little tuning was still needed but they were good.

"Hey...you guys. I'm starving." Alex pleaded.

"Your always hungry Alex." Harry stated roaling his eyes in mock annoyance. They were sitll unaware of the adults just outside the door.

"So! Lets go. Dinner is in at least two hours. Let's get a snack." Alex said stepping away from the drums and walking to the door as everybody else put down their insruments and followed him to the door.

When Alex opened the door he was slightly surprised to see Showans and Sirius, and Remu out there waiting. "Um..Hi." He said with a small smile. Awkwardly walking around them to the kitchen door. Just as Harry and the rest entered the room.

"Hey. Whats up?" Harry asked cooly. His hand and Emily's entwined.

"We were coming to say hi." Remus said. "Then we heard you band and stayed to listen. You guys are good." His old professor said smiling at his nephew.

'Thanks." Harry said. As his stomch grumbled oudly.

"Mr.Potter. When was the last time you had a bit of food?" Showans asked smiling.

"Last night." Harry answered truthfully.

"LAST NIGHT!" Sirius roared.

"Yeah. We woke up aroung lunch time and were in the studio until now. Don't wory. We are eating right now." Emily answered for Harry. Leading him into the kitchen. Were Jeremy and Alex had already started eating. Evelyn sittting at the table watching them with an amused expression.

After the kids had there snack. They separeated. Emily back into teh studio with Evelyn to write another song. Alex to the T.V to play a strange thing called a 'Gamecube' only after decribing to Sirius and Remus what it was and pactically yelling at them He couldn't belive they didnt' know what a 'Gamecube' was, Jeremy watched him while playign with cards. And Master Showans went into his room for unknown buisness.

"Come on." Harry said. Grabbing a glass of water and leading the adults to a strange door. When Harry opened the door. Sirius and Remus were led into a world of darkness. Flipping on the lights Harry watched there experssions change from shock to amazment.

"Wow." Sirius said. Surrounding them were walls of assorted things. Some band posters and funny signs. But mostly drawnings. Pictures of Angels Dark and Light, Of Emily, Evelyn, Alex, and Jeremy, then there was a extra large picture in the middle that held Sirius, Remus, and James and then next to them was a drawning of their animaugus forms.

"You like it? That one took me a few weeks to finish." Harry said coming up next to them as they stared at it.

"Y..you drew that?" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah. You could say I have a knack for drawning." Harry answered cooly.

"Yeah you could say!" Sirius said. Looking at the other colorings. "Who's that?" He asked pointing towards a beuatiful picture of a young girl. Maybe about five. She had blond curly hair that reached her shoulders. Her peircing green eyes were brought out by the beautiful skin color she held. Almost like milk.

"Oh." Harry siad his face darkening considerably. "That's Myra." He said curtly. His body language saying he didn't want to continue the converstation.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked quietly. He saw what Harry looked like and still persisted.

"S..She is...was...my daughter." He said quietly. Turning his face away from the adults as their faces went sheet white.

()()PPP()()(

THE MYSTERIES OF HARRY POTTER! WILL BE REVEILD!

MUWAHAHAH!

Thank you all reiewers! And thank you gossipchick!

-secretlycharmed13


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is getting old.

Perviously:  
"S..She is..was..my daughter." Harry said quietly. Turning away from the adults as their faces turned sheet white.

"WHAT!" Sirius screeched. Harry winced visibly, as if he had been slapped.  
"YOU HAD A DAUGHTER! HARRY YOUR FIFTEEN FUCKIN' YEARS OLD!" Sirius hollered at the young teen. Hary flinching at every word. "She looks at least five HARRY! You were ten when you had a daughter! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Sirius continued roaring at Harry. Ignoring his godson's reaction to the verbal beating.

"Not exactly. She was about three in that picture. That was two days before...her death." He answered quietly. "Before you go off again. Let me explain. In the Elven world all children mature quickly until they reach five. Mayra in our time was about seven months old. But in the Elven world she was almost four. Her birthday is in three days." Harry said. Still not looking at them.

"That makes her birthday October 1, 2001." Remus said doing the math quickly in his head.

Harry nodded quietly. "Yeah. She would have been eight months in our time. Four years old in the Elven worlds."Harry said quietly looking at Srius and Remus for the first time. His face was a stone except for the utter paleness. His eyes betrayed his emotions though, just by looking at his eyes you could tell that Harry was hurting every second he talked about his daughter.

"How did she die?" Remus asked. Not trusting Sirius to ask the question. His friend was still slightly seething.

"Nobody knows." Harry answered. Gulping and squeazing his eyes tight. Taking a deep breath He gathered his feelings and continued. "She was walking with me in the gardens. She loved it there. That was were we buried her coffin. We didn't have a body. Somebody called my name and I turned around to answer them. They were asking about how I was doing. When I turned back around Mayra was gone. I only turned for a few seconds." Harry said. As if pleading his case. His eyes allowing two tears to shed before they turned stoney too. "We searched for three months. We gave up when I found her locket. I gave it to her for a present. It could never be removed unless she was dead. I made sure of it. It was a protection locket. All she had to do was call my name while wearing it and I would be there in a flash. She never called for me." Harry stated.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have fired off at you like that." Sirius said coming from behind Harry and crouching down so he was the same height of Harry who had taken a seat in one of the chairs.

Harry snorted. "Not your fault." He mumbled as a knock on the door entered the silence. "Enter." Hary said. His voice breaking.

Emily stuck her head in the door. "Dinner. Harry whats wrong?" She asked seeing his face. "I told them about Mayra." He said simply.

"Oh." Was all Emily said. Looking at the picture of Mayra. Then Sirius asked a brave question.

"What was Mayra's full name?"

"Maranda Lilly Elizabeth Turner-Potter" Harry answered easily. Not caring if they knew who the mother was.

Sirius's and Remus's eyes widened. "You mean. You were her mom?" Remus asked aghast.

"Yes. Elizabeth is my middle name and Lilly was Hary's mothers name as you well know." She answered tightly. "Dinner is getting cold. Let's go." Emily said. Leading Sirius and Remus out of the room. "Harry you coming?" She asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here for a while." He answered. Turning his back to her and focusing on the pedastool on front of him. He began drawing as Emily nodded her head and closed the door quietly. Leaving Hary to get lost in his drawnings.

"I am sorry Emily." Remus said sincerly.

"Thank you. Lets eat." She said tring to brighten the mood. Leading them into the dining room where everybody was already sitting and eating. An hour later Everybody left. Sirius and Remus tried to say good-bye to Harry but he was to consumed in his latest drawning.

Two hours later It was time for bed. Emily walked into the studio with Jeremy, Alex, and Evelyn following. What she saw made her smile. Harry was asleep in his chair. Black smudges covered his face and hands from the charcoal pencil he had used. As Jeremy levitated him to his room Emily looked at his latest creation. She was shocked.

It was a drawning of her and Harry. Again he captured her more beautiful than she thought she was. And again he didn't do himself any justice. But looking in front of them was a little girl. She looked about seven. She had golden brownish hair that reached the small of her back. It was pulled into pigtail braids. She had peircing green eyes. And a smile that would lite up the deepest parts of the world. Emily gasped as she realized who it was. It was her daughter Mayra. And she looked exactly like Emily. Harry had drawn them as a family. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realized this would never happen. This picture would never be real.

"Let's go Em." Evelyn said softly. Knowing very well that she was crying about Harry's picture. Gently guiding her away from the captivating eyes of her deceased daughter.

MORNING   
Harry woke up groggily. His head wasn't pounding this time and his wrist was alot less tender. Last nights events were thundering back to him. Sirius and Remus knew his secret. Groaning Harry checked his watch. It was time to get ready for school. Pushing the covers off his body, he stood up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Relaxing as the hot water ran over his cold body. Soothing his tense muclses.

All around the Carriage the kids wre getting ready. Taking showers, brushing their teeth, brushing their hair, and dabbing on make-up in the girls's casses.

When all five kids entered the rec room they were prepared for thier first day at a real school. Together they walked to the Great hall. When they reached the entrance doors Harry's hand found Emily's at the same time that Evelyn's found Jeremy's. Giving her hand a comforting squeze they opened the doors. Feeling a severe case of daja-vu as the hall went silent. For the second time that week.  
There another chapter for you folk...still wanting reviews. I tend to update quicker with more reviews (hint, hint)  
Thank you Gossipchick, athenakitty, lovenotknown, fudgebaby, and Olaf74! -secretlycharmed13 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am no longer bothering with you...I may once and a while but no longer shall I allow you to riduclue me with you owning thingy.

Harry gulped slightly while taking a seat at the end of the closest table. Which happened to be the Gryfindor table. They were sitting on the back end of the table which wasn't nearly as full as the front and middle. In fact they took up the end. Nobody was near them. Emily sat besides him and Evelyn and Jeremy sat across from him. Alex made a chair appear so he could sit on the end of the table. Not wanting to be left out of any conversation. By now the Great Hall had resumed it's loud conversations.

"Their loud aren't they?" Emily asked as Harry nodded his head in return. A slight headache entering his mind. He had taken his potion this morning but this would still take a good part of his energy to keep the sheilds up at full force. "Hey whats wrong?" Emily asked her eyes shinning with concern.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Just a headache." He mumbled. not looking at anyone in particular.

Sirius was wastching from the Head table as Harry rubbed his temples and winced as the talking in the Great Hall grew louder. Emily was asking him some queston with concern. Harry answered back ducking his head down. Sirius stared quizically at the group.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" His old friend asked.

"Look at Harry...Somethings wrong." Sirius said. His voice laced with concern. All of a sudden Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Still rubbing his temples and stumbling once and a while. "I'm gonna get him." Sirius said getting up from the teachers table and folowing Harry out of the hall. Before exiting Sirius looked at the Draconious kids. They all looked at him with the same expression. 'He needs you right know.' A voice resounded in his mind. Jeremy nodded hi head. Giving Sirius permission to follow Harry. His surprise dissapearing he quickly walked out of the hall. Looking around and finding Harry wasn't that hard. His godson was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. His kness tucked close to him and his head in his hands.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Sirius asked gently taking a seat besides Harry.

"Head." Was all Harry managed to mumble. He felt like throwing up. And the room was spinning like mad. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Just sink into his world were nothing was wrong. Were nobody expected anything of him.

"Your head hurts?" Sirius guessed.

In response Harry nodded his head. Sending him into vertigo again. Sirius searched his robes for the headache potion he always kept with him for Moony. The man seemed to get headaches every hour.

"Here. Buddy take this." Sirius said. As Harry slowly lifted his head and placed his hand out. To tired to reach for the potion. What was wrong with him?

Sirius placed the potion in Harry's outstretched hand and watched closely as the boy swallowd the potion with ease. Making a small face. Maybe Harry wasn't fully healed. Had they brough him back to school to soon? Sirius questiond himself as Harry returned to his usual postition. Back into the darkness he loved so much.

"I'm fine. Really Sirius I'm okay. Just had a large migrain there for a second." Harry whispered. He seemed better and his eyes were slightly more focused. Sirius stood up and watched cloesly as Harry used to wall to help him stand. He knew Harry was really good at hiding his weaknesses. Claiming not to want to bother anybody with them.

"I have to go to class." Harry stated. After gathering his thougths and feeling for a few seconds. Pushing against the wall to right himself he walked slowly and slightly shakily up to his first class. Transfiguration.

"Harry! Wait!" Sirius called. Just now noticing that they had been out there for at least a fifteen minutes. "I want to you to come to my quarters for dinner Okay?" Sirius asked. Hoping Harry would say yes. Harry turned and nodded his head before beginning his long quest up the stairs. Was is just Sirius or did Harry look unaturaly pale? 'Oh Well. Probably just a light thing.' Sirius stated shrugging it off. And running to his first class. Today we would be handling the first, third, and fifth years. Harry would be in one of his classes today. Maybe then he could check on the boy.

Harry caught up with his friends.(Hermione and Ron)

"Harry mate. No offesnse but you look like shit!" Ron declared earning himself a hard jab in the ribs delivered by Hermione.

"Thanks mate." Harry replied as they were greeted with Evelyn and Alex.  
"Hey Were are Emily and Jer." He asked. Not seeing them anywhere around.

"Oh. Red bus stops traffic." Was all Alex said before he and Evelyn walked away. Trying their hardest to not laugh.

Harry smiled. Red bus stops traffic was their code. It stood for. Red flash means stop and duck. The twins were pranking. "Never mind." Was all Harry said when Hermione and Ron looked at him stragley. Harry still felt like puking but he was skilled in disugsing his feelings. Especially when he was sick. Showing weakness in Jeuvy could cause death.

Shaking her head Hermione led them into McGonagalls class. From then on it was like old times. Harry and Ron paid no attention whatsoever. Hermione took the notes for them. Evelyn and Alex watched closely for any signs of anything red and sparkly. Unfortunatley the sparks didn't show for quite a while. When they entered Defense Against The Dark Arts in the middle of Sirius's speech on defense a red light appeared behind his head. Harry Evelyn, and Alex not missing a beat threw themselves on the floor. Sirius stared at them strangely. Why were they liying on the floor. All of a sudden the candles were blown out. Leaving the class in darkness.

"PUNY STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS!" A holow demanding voice of a man called through the classroom. The destination of this voice was unknown. "YOU HAVE ANGERED THE QUEEN OF WATER!" A female voice know resounded through the room. Harry reconginzed it as Emily's voice. "EVERYBODY SHALL BOW AT HER FEET!" Jeremy yelled. By this time Sirius and Remus were white. The whole class automatically threw themselves on the floor and began bowing like maniacs. "we are sorry, we are not worthy." was heard from mumbling shaking students. Before anybody knew what was happening a waterfall of water was thrown ont the students. Drenching everybody in pink dyed water. Dying everything it hit a brilliant neon pink. Harry, Alex, and Evelyn were ready and had their shields up. They were normal color and dry when the candles lit back up ad Emily and Jeremy appeared. In back of the class. Laughing so hard they were falling over themselves. Evelyn and Alex joined them. Harry one the other hand was looking at Sirius and Remus. Sirius was pink. His robes were pink, his hair, his skin, even his fingernails were neon pink. Harry burst out laughing. Doubling on the ground.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. You have been pranked By Draconious Elven School of Magic. Mauraders. You have officialy been pranked." Emily adressed the class.

Sirius was shocked. These kids had just pulled a rank that wuold take the Mauraders at least two years to get enough courage to do.

"I belive we have shocked the poor Hoggy's. Harry mate. Do you think-ith that we hath scared-ith the poor students?" Jeremy asked acting like a old british man.

"I think we hath." Harry replied. Not missing a beat on the british accent. It was obvious that these two were fanmiliar with this procedure. Walking over to Jeremy.

"How did you get the idea for that prank!" Remus asked. It was brilliant! Even if it left the class completly pink.

"That my dear friend. Was a prank from our dear friends Harry's notebook. You should see his Pickel and shaving cream trick. That was awsome." Alex exclaimed. Thinking back on their best prank ever pulled. Next to this one of course.

Sirius was shocked. Harry had made that prank! He was definatley James' son. "Welcome back Prongslet." Sirisu exclaimed. Then snapped back into Teacher act. If that was possible when all his students and entire classroom was pink.

"I suggest you all go to your common rooms and take a shower before dinner. Dismissed." He said. the Draconious kids were about to file out when Remus called to them.

"Wait. We need to meet sometime. I think Padfoot would love to trade prank ideas with you guys." Sirius nodded his head in eager agreement. "See you at dinner Prongslet." Sirius stated as the kids filed out. Harry seemed better but Sirius wasn't sure.

Harry nodded his head then ran to cath up with his friends. He recieved sevier(sp?) lecture from Hermione. Which he ignored and a slap on the back by Ron. Evidentually Ron nor the other students realized that the dye wouldn't come out for two weeks. No matter how many spells you used against it. Harry and Jeremy had brewed it. They were the only Elven kids who were into potions. This was like a bad Dr. Suess book.

()()()()()()! I have updated! YEAH!  
Thank you 


	12. Chapter 12

Discla..Nevermind..sulks in corner

Harry arrived in front of Sirius' quarters at 7:00. He knew the password thanks to a small amount of mind reading on his part. Could you blame him though. He always read the minds of people. Even when Ginny was staring at his ass. Which he personally found amusing. Alex just called him a pervert when he mentioned it. In which Harry responded by throwning his music in his face.

"Harry! How did you know the password?" Sirius asked after greeting him with a hug. When he was let go Harry saw Remus there. Sitting grading some papers.

"I..um I sort of read your mind." Harry said. Trying to avoid Sirius's eyes. Making a point to find his shoes a very interesting thing.

Luckily Sirius just laughed. Remus smiled. "Harry I do belive you have officialy been named a maurader. Even if we are just old farts who teach." Remus declared and with a wave of his wand sent the papers away to an unknown place.

"Humph...speak for yourself Moony. I still know a few good pranks. So what if we teach, Dumbledore knew what he was getting into when he offered us the job." Sirius stated taking a seat on the couch as Harry sat across from him on the armchair, Remus was seated on the chair next to Harry's.

"So...What's up in Harry land?" Sirius asked. Bringing the pitcher of Buterbeer towards them. Pouring himself and Harry a glass while Remus drank his water. Evidentually Remus didn't like Butterbeer.

"Um...training, homework, and music. That is pretty much all." He answered. "Why?" Harry asked as an afterthought.

"Is it wrong for me to ask how my Godsons life is going?" Sirius asked giving an innocent smile.

"Comming from you, Yes." Harry answered while Remus chuckled.

"Padfoot just wants to now if you would mind taking time away from your obviously 'busy' schedule to do some old fashion pranking." His Uncle said. As Padfoot nodded his head eagerly.

"Hmm. Depends." Harry said. Sitting up straight. Resting his elbows on his knees and setting down his Butterbeer.

"Depends on what exactly." Sirius asked his intrest intrigued.

"On whether or not Emily, Jer, Alex, and Evelyn can join. They are my partners in crime after all." Harry answered giving an evil smile.

"Of course! The more the merrier. You look so much like James when you do that. Did you know?" Sirius stated happily and asked as that familiar smile appeared. Bringing him back to when James had a particuaraly good prank.

"Harry didn't answer. He simply smiled more this time a happy smile. It was good to be back with them.

"Harry, there was one thing I wanted to talk about." Remus said. Focusing his attention on the young man. "About your band. Some of your songs are...different. Where do you get those ideas for them." Remus asked. Watching Harry's face turn from intruge to a little dark.

"Emily, Evelyn, and I get them from ourselfs. Jeremy and Alex don't really write. Emily gets them from losing her Mom, Evelyn gets them from remembering how it was to be a half-elf, And I get them from my life in general." He asnwered. Almost whispering at the end. His head ducked.

"Was you life at your Uncle Vernon's really that horrible?" Sirius asked quietly. Afraid of the answer.

"Yeah. It was." He answered. Obviously hinting that he didn't want to continue on the subject.

"Well..In that case. Lets have some dinner. I don't know about you, but I am starving!" Sirius said putting a stop to the awkward silence. Taking Harry's hint to stop the subject. Harry smiled and nodded his head eagerly.

Remus laughed. "Padfoot, you are always hungry." He stated as a pillow fired his way in response.

"Am not!" Sirius answered throwning another pillow.

"Now boys. Stop this nonsense right now. Do I have to separate you two?" Harry asked doing a perfect impersonation of McGonagall. All he got in return was a wave of pillows. Of course Harry had to throw them back. They had a pillow fight for at least a half and hour before finally stopping. Ordering food from the kitchens and settling down. By now it was 9:00.  
Sirius and Harry settled down on the couch as Remus took his original chair. They talked then somehow got on to telling stories about their time at Hogwarts. Harry interupting with a laugh or commment once and awhile.

"James couldn't belive it! She had rejected him!" Sirius laughed finishing one of the many stories were Lilly rejected James purposes for a date.

"Um...Padfoot. I belive we tired out poor Prongslet here." Remus whispered gesturing towards the sleeping form of Harry. Sirius' eyes softened at the sight of the boy. He seemed so innocent. So fragile.

"I'll put him in his room." Sirius said. Gently picking up the boy. Harry immediatly latched on to Sirius's neck. When they had figured out that Harry was back they had changed the spare room in their quaters into Harry's room if he ever wanted to stay there. It had some clothes and was decorated with quidditch and Gryfindor colors.

"I'll owl the Carriage. Tell them that Harry is up here tonight." Remus said grabbing a blank peice of paper and a quil. Sirius nodded and carried Harry down to his room. Stting him on the bed Sirius pulled off his shoes and cloak. Using his wand to pull the covers up over the boy, as Harry nestled himself into the blankets and pillows.

"Night Kiddo. I'll see you in the morning." Sirius said giving Harry a kiss on the forehead before walking and turning off the lights. "I love you Prongslet." He whispered before closing the door softly.

"Love you to Padfoot." He didn't hear Harry whisper before falling back asleep.

YAY!  
Another chapter.  
Thank you all my reviewers!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
I NEED SOME HELP ON CERTAIN THINGS!  
-secretlycharmed13 


	13. Chapter 13

Not even starting it...Yeah...I think...sighs

"Were supposed to have Harry out on the feild for training at 4:30 in the morning." Remus said as Sirius entered the living room.

"Okay. On one exception though." Sirius said. Seeing the return from the carriage.

"What?"

"We get to watch the training." Sirius said. Laughing at Remus's face.

"Padfoot no offense but you never get up before eight." Remus stated. He didn't mind getting up but Sirius was another thing.

"I will be up. I want to see what my godson has been learing for the last few months." Sirius responded yawning and stretching. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to sleep. Big morning tommorrow." He said then strutted off to his room.

Remus shook his head. The chances of his old friend getting up that early were small. Writing the return and their answer, he escaped to bed. Falling asleep dreaming of the many ways he could wake up Padfoot. For some reason a bucket of ice cold water stood out in his mind. Then he remembered something. Sirius and him were still pink. He had been sure they had taken showers...Oh no. Remus chuckled. Harry was to good for his on good. He had a feeling they would stay pink along with the students for quite a while. Dang you Prongslet was the last thing that crossed Remus's mind before sleep enveloped him.

-----------------------------------

Harry yawned slowly coming back to the world. His eyes were foggy. Blinking a few times he realized he was in a strange room. Then remembered what had happened last night and falling asleep. 'They must have had a room for me already.' Harry said to himself.

"SHIT!" HArry cursed looking at his watch. He had ten minutes to get ready. For training. He couldn't afford to be late. Putting on his cloak he waved his hand over it and cleaned it automatically. Finding the bathroom he brushed his teeth and combed his hair as best he could. Checking agin for anything he had missed he ran out into the kitchen in the main quarters. Suprised to see Remus sitting and reading the paper like it wasn't early in the morning.

"Good morning Harry. Sirius and I are going to watch your practice this morning. I suggest you eat your toast quickly. We seem to be slightly late." Remsu responded as Sirius entered. Awake and perky none the less.

"Hey Prongslet!" Sirius said. Sitting down and grabbing a peice of toast. "Hey Harry, Exactly how long does this pink dye stay in. I tried all the spells I could but it won't come out." Sirius raising an eyebrow. Harry only gave him a cheeky smile before looking at his watch again.

"FUCK!" HArry cursed. Causing Remus to set down his paper in surprise and Sirius spit out his coffee. Never had his Giodson cursed. Never.

"Hey! Lan-" Sirus was cut off. He was prepared to ground the boy and give him a lecture about cursing.

"I'm late! Come on!" Harry interupted grabbing a peice of toast and running out of the room and into the hall of Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius walking quickly behind him. Harry slowed to a quick walk when he reached the feild. There was Emily, Evelyn, Jeremy, and Alex. Unfortunatley Master Showans was there to and looking mighty pissed at him.

"Sorry Master." Harry said. As Sirius andRemus appeared behind him panting slightly.

"No worries Mr. Potter. But for being late you will do 200 extra laps. Then jumps." He said. Harry winced but began running. Hearing Sirius blow off at how many laps.

"200! That is way to many!" Sirius blew up. As he watched Harry sprint around the quidditch pitch.

"No. On the contrary that is not alot at all. Now if you will allow me to teach my students the way I have been for the past forty years." Master Showans said. Stopping the conversation abruptly and turning to face the students as Sirius was ushered by Remus to the stands to watch the practice.

For the next two hours they watched in awe as Harry fought muggle martial arts, used his magic, fought with swords (which gave Sirius a heart attack almost), and finally learned what jumping was. The students were taken up above the ground at fifty feet first then told to jump off there brooms and land on their feet. Then raise the broom fifty more feet jump onto it then jump again moving it up. This proceeded until Evelyn fell at 250 feet, Jeremy followed at 300, and finaly Alex at 400. Emily and Harry on the other hand were still jumping at 550. Sweat was forming on their brows and each landing looked harder and harder. When they reached 800 Master S. told them to stop. Collapsing on the ground from pure exhaustion Harry and Emily panted. Their chests heaving as if it took them to much effort to breathe.

"Harry! That was amazing!" Remus called as they ran towards the teen. Harry didn't move a muscel. His head was pounding from the blood rushing, his side hurt like hell, a headache was forming, and he could barely move a finger. The farthest any of the students had ever gotten was 500. They had broken all the records that morning.

"Good jod kids. Rest for a while then in to the showers and off to classes." All this did was earn a groan from Harry and Emily who were closing their eyes almost passing out.

"You okay sis." Jeremy asked kneeling by her.

"Yes. Jeremy I am fine, I feel refreshed and ready for a day of climbing stairs." Emily answered back sarcasticness dripping from her voice.

"Harry laughed then stopped abruptly. "Ow. Don't make me laugh E." He groaned. Sirius kneeled besides Harry.

"Hey Prongslet...Just a question. WHY WERE YOU JUMPING OF A BROOM AT 800 FEET!" Sirius screached. At the teen who was almost asleep.

"Ooowwww." Harry groaned holding his head in his hands. "Sirius...If you haven't noticed I have a major migraine and I was training. If you have a problem with my training go to Master." Harry said heatedley. Turning on his side and slowly getting up. Imediatley overwhelmed by a wave of diziness. "Wow." He said as Alex grabbed his elbow before he could fall.

"Hold on there dude, here drink this." Jeremy said handing him a large bottle of water. Harry imediatley guzzled it.

Rubbing his temples Harry walked away from Alex and over to Emily. "Hey babe. Wake up." Harry said in her ear.

"Nooo." She mumbled opening her eyes. Looking at Harry she smiled. "Okay fine, I'll get up." She mumbled. Grabbing on the Harry's upturned hand and pulling herself up. She pulled up to fast and swung into Harry. Harry imediatley wraped his arm around her waist to steady her. Then did he realize how close their faces were and how long it had been since they had kissed. Harry angled his head down to hers as Emily angled up. Their lips touched and a tingle was sent down Emily's spine. Luckily Harry was holding her up as her legs started to give out.

"Right well, why don't we go to breakfst. They will be over soon." Alex said ushering Sirus and Remus who were smiling madly at Harry. THey were going to have way to much fun humiliating him for this. Just as Harry started to let his hand slip lower. And Emilys arms encircled his neck.

Emilys felt Harry begging acess into her mouth. His tongue running along her lips. She eagerly acepted. When the need for air arouse they parted. Not saying a word they linked hands and Emily slightly leaned of Harry as they walked back to the carriage.

Ahhhhhsmells air  
Romance! I loved writing this chap..mostly because I could finally have a Harry, Emily moment were they were okay with themselves and their lifes.  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
I HAVE A POLE AND NEED YOU HELP!  
REVIEW TO GET THE POLE SUBJECT!  
-secretlycharmed13 


	14. Chapter 14

Not ever, ever , ever again am I doing this!...I think.

"Come on you guys!" Jeremy's demanding impatient voice broke through the calm silence of the Carriage. It was five minutes until breakfast and everybody was hungry. Unfortunatley the only ones ready to go to the castle were Sirius, Remus, Master Showans, and Jeremy.

"Hurry up! Brakfast starts in two minutes!" Master Showans called.

"Did someone say Breakfast?" A smooth femine voice erupted the Carriage. A woman of at least thirty gracefully entered the carriage. Her brown lavish hair was only accented by her ivory green robes. Over her exquiset robes was a midnight blue hooded cloak. The lacing up the robe was silver that seemed to only make her deep brown eyes lighten up. She was beautfull on every aspect. Her clothes fit her perfectly tuned body to a tee. Accenting her jaw line and her slender waist that rocked back and forth as she strode up to the smiling Master.

"Ah...Hello Sharai. It is nice to see you here. I wasn't aware that you wre coming this early. We expected you in the next few weeks or so." Showans said smoothly. As if he knew this woman for many years.

"You know me Sean. I love to surprise and besides I was missing my children way to much to bare another second away from them." She said. Standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Jeremy! Darling I have missed you soo much!" She said. Walking over to Jeremy and giving him a bone crushing hug. "Oh. You must be Sirius and Remus. Harry talks about you two non-stop. I am Sharai I have been teaching the kids their schooling and have had a great hand in their life in the Elven world. You could call me their Mother so to say." She said. Walking over to Sirius and Remus and shaking their hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Remus said as Sirius just mumbled incoherent things. Damn she was gorgeus.

"Excuse me?" Sharia asked quizically. Her own tongue going cotton. Harry never mentioned how hot his godfather is. Of course why would he right?

"He said that he is a bubbling idiot and doesn't deserve to be in your presence so he will now dunk his head in a lake and drink all the water." A voice from behind answered as giggles were heard around him.

"Funny Harry my boy. You are soo hilarious." Sharia said without even turning around. "Now try to act your age and not your IQ which I know is considerably low...Judging from your last test at least." She answered cooly as everybody giggled at Harry..he was a little slower than them in classes sometimes.

"Don't worry I have been. You on the other hand are still acting like a youngling. I have read your thoughts only becasue your shields are as strong as a leaf. You like my Godfather, I find that disturbing and hilarious at the same time." Harry answered not skipping a beat or getting embarrassed.

Sharia backed down growing red. "You little-" Sharia threatened. Walking towards Harry her voice in a mock growl but her eyes shinning with embarrassment.

"Ah-ah-ah! He likes you to. I don't think hurting me would help you much!" Harry said. As Sirius turned red also. Before Sharia could reach him he bolted out the door followed closely behind by the Twins, Evelyn and Alex.

Master Showans was laughing his head off. "Hey sis. I think those adoarable kids you love so mucha have finally become obnoxious teenagers. Now you know what I deal with everyday!" He said leaving Sirius, Remus and Sharai behind as he followed his students.

"Well lets go eat." Remus said. Interupting the awkward moment. Sirius and Sharai wouldn't look at each other in the eye. They found their feet much more interesting. Remus sighed. Harry had beaten into the big one now. This was about to get a whole lot more complicated.  
Short chapy I know! I have a ton of homework so I may not update in a wile on both of my stories! I still want your feedback though!  
-secretlycharmed13 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. I don't own the world. I don't own this song and I don't even own my life.

This one is a song fic...Fust for this chappy though. It will have flashbacks of Emily, Mayra and Harry. ENJOY!

You don't remember me but i remember you i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...

()Harry: "Babe. Go to sleep please?" The soft gentle voice of his girlfriend brought him our of his thoughts. "No." Harry responded his voice craking. "She's out there somewhere. She may be lost, scared, cold, hungry.." He didn't mention dead. No Maryra couldn't be dead. She couldn't. His beautiful baby girl wasn't dead. His dreams thought that though. Haunting him over and over again. Never ending. Never stopping him from watching his daughter slowly die. ()

I believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you i have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

()Emily: "Come home baby." Emily said. Letting the tears fall only to be swept away from the cold wind biting her skin. She stood outside over looking the beautiful green forest that had once invited her now only made her want to run away. Forever run away from this slow death of worrying. Mayra didn't leave her mind for a second. Never leaving her mind-sights. Always there. A whisper of breath, a flow of hair. Everything reminded them of her. She was taking over their sleeping and awake hours. Never leaving. Always haunting.()

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then

()Harry: "Nooo." H mouned in his sleep. After two weeks of looking for Mayra people were starting to give up. Thoughts ran through Harry's nightmare. Are you still alive? Do you remember me? Of course she was alive. Of course she remembered him. Harry snapped his eyes open and sat up riggid. This nightmare was worse than the others. Mayra had been running to him. He had reached out his hand to grab her and she reached for him. He had thought he had her. His hand grasping th milky skinnned hand in comfort. Trying to give all his love through one touch. Then she was gone int the blink of an eye. Dissapered. Harry brought his hand infront of his face. Looking at it. It was pale, and hollowed. True he hadn't eaten in a while since she dissapered. Something was different though. When he had touched her hand and she his, their love was strong. Never ending. Now he felt drained as if she had sucked the life- no the love out of him. Maybe she had.()

I Believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me

Taking over me Your Taking Over Me Taking over me Taking over me

()Mayra: "DADDY!" The small child woke up screaming her head off. Her small thin framed body shaking from the cold. Her dungeon was emtpy as always. Her body was naked as always. And she was panting from a nightmare as always. "Daddy." She whined. Clutching her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. Trying to bring comfort to herself. "Mommy?" She asked as the dugneon door opened shedding light on the dank area.

"You wish ya little brat." A gravely voice snapped. This was the man that always looked after her. She hated him. Hated him for the way he talked, dressed and treated her. Always giving her half of the tray of food that was delivered to her every two days. Never letting her stand up in the spacious concrete room. Hitting her if she ever woke up screaming. Luckily he had bee gone when she woke up.

"Sorry." She said. Ducking her head trying to not let him see the tears tracks down her face. Quietly letting her sobbing go on until she was cryed out.

"You should be you spoiled brat. The master wants to see you. NOW GET UP!" He roared. Mayra stood up shakily. She hadn't stood for months and her legs were stiff and cramped. Using the wall heavily for suport she walking slowly and nervously to the man who had opened her locked iron rod door. "Lets go." He said. Waving his wooden stick he made clothes apear. Yo anyone else the looked to be just a potato sack. But to Mayra they felt like heaven. Soemthing finally warm on her skin. Even if it was rough she could deal. Just like her dad had always told her. 'When you are poor and earn half a broken gaellon spend it on buying yourself a whole sickel.' She smiled as she remembered that saying that had once annoyed her. Now she would give anything to hear her Dad say it. To hear his silky deep voice and his strong arms envelope her in a sturdy protecting hug. Squeazing her eyes tightly she shook the memorys from her mind.

"Here she is. My Lord." The mean man said bowing to a throne. Mayra just noticed that she had entered a room filled with little light but tons of strange peopel dressed exactly like the man. All seemed to be on one knee and all seemed to be facing a large chair in the middle of the spacious room. On the chair was a tall slender man. His face and any other feature was covered up by a large cloak.

"Good. Lucious Grab her. She is your charge. NOW GO!" The man yelled. Many man began to disapear in front of her with resounding 'pops'. Then a man walked up to her with really blond hair. Mayra almost giggled at a old guy have whitish blond hair.

"WAIT! I want my DADDY!" Mayra called. Screaming at the man as he ruffley grabbed her. Then thrusting her over his shoulder. Before he dissapeered in a 'pop' She heard him whisper.

"Just be calm Mayra. you will be returned to Harry soon. Okay. Just be calm and don't draw attention." He whispered. Before should could reply she was apparated out. Landing on a strange field somewere. The man dropped her heavily on the ground. 

"Hide somewere. Were you can not be seen but can see the battle. Wait until I tell you to come out." The man said. Pushing her away from him ruffley towards a bunch of bushes. Mayra didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her to the grove of bushes. Just as the dark Mark appeared above her head.

HOGWARTS DEFENSE CLASS  
"Right cla-" Remsu was cut off as a tawny owl flew into the room landing a peice of paper on his desk. Grabbing the paper Remus read it. When he was done Sirius grabbed the paper and read also.

Dear Remus and Sirius,  
Please report to my office imediatley, along wih the Elven kids, Harry included, and be prepared to battle. Sharia will be joining us also.  
Dumbledore.

Looking up at the silent expecting class Sirus said, "Elven kids report to Dumbledore, Hogwarts kids return to you house room immediatly." The class cheered. They were out a half-hour early. Hermione and Ron departed with a look of question of their faces but they didn't ask. This was between Harry and the other kids and not them. They knew that. It still hurt to be left out though.

"Whats going on?" HArry asked as he fell in step with Sirius and Remus. The Twins, Alex, and Evelyn following at a quickened pace behind him.

"The note said be prepared to fight. I don't like this. Be SAFE." Sirius commanded as they appeared besides the gargoyle. Saying the password(Bob the BuilderI am so insane) he entered. Greeting Sharai, Dumbledore, and Showans as they entered the room.

"The dark mark apeared otuside of a small town just a few minutes ago. Death Eaters are still there. Be quick with no prisoners. Lets go." Dumbledore said. Holding out an old peice of paper. Obviously a portkey.

"Kids, You know the drill. No civilians, unite only if nescesary, if you are hurt. You are on your own as always." He said. The kids nodded and grabbed the paper. Along with everybody else.

"Three, Two, ONE!" Dumbledore yelled as a familiar pull of the navel gripped everybody. They landed heavily on a feild. Sharai, Evelyn, Emily, Jeremy, and Alex fell on their feet. Harry, Dumbledore, Master Showans, and Remus were used to portkeys. Befoer anybody could speak curses were thrown at them. The battle had begun.

"GO!" SHowans yelled. The kids took of in sepaeret directions. Harry taking the middle, Emily the left, Jeremy the outside, Evelyn the right, and Jeremy taking the rear. Each one pulling out their special weapon. Sirius gaped as Harry slashed through the forces of Death Eaters. His face a mask of unemotional concentration as he weiled his golden chain. Kicking, Punching, Running, Leaping, and slicing through the Death Eaters. The battle lasted for at least and hour. Before everybody was panting. Even the Elven kids. Looking around the only person still in battle was Harry who was stalking towards Lusicious Malfy. His mask must have fallen off.

"Harry, Wait. Before you-" Malfoy was cut off by a shrill scream. Coming from the bushes behind him.

"DADDY!"  
I am soo evil! How did u like this chappy?  
I updated becasue of you Gossipchick tis now your turn!  
PLEASE!  
-secretlycharmed13 


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:  
"DADDY"  
THe silence in teh feild was deefenign. Nobdy moved, spoke, or even thought. Everybody was staring at teh small girl who was running fromt eh bushes directly at Harry.

Harry's eyes were fixedd ont the liittle girl. Watching non other than Mayra come at him. Without even know ing it he knelt down to embrace her. When she fellinto his arms he snapped outof it. SHe was here. this was her. HE wasn't dreaming.

"Mayra?" He asked hs voice cracking. He stroked her dirty straw hair that felt like heaven on his shaking hand.

"Daddy?" She answered. Lifting her head from hsi chest. Looking at im with her beatuful eyes. SO young, so childish, yet no innocence was in them anymore.

"Oh God." He said. Lifting her up and holding her tightly. HE started to spin. Faster and faster. Letting his tears and hers fall.

"YYAAAY!" Mayra yelled. Still holding her dad. He wuld always do this. She ahd missedhim doing this. He was back. Her Dad was back.

Harry stopped spinning and still held Mayra tightlya s he turned to look at the crown of people. His eyes red and puffy he didn't care. He looked at Emily and said one thing.

"Mayra." That was all it took for Emily to run towards them. Harry set Mayra downa ndshe ran to her Mom. Grasping her in a hug that would crush anything.

"My baby, I m,issed you so much, oh my baby May." Emily murmered into Mayra's hair. Mayra was sobbing know.

"I was scared, You and Daddy were gone, I tried to get away Mom, I tried, it was dark and UI was hungery, I ahte dark, I was cold." Mayra sobbed intoher mothers shoulder. Emily took mother mode imediatley.

"Calm down, shhh. I knowI'm here. Its okay." She crooned. Holding Nayra's head against ehr shoulder. Walkign back to teh group she looked at Harry. He was in control now.

"Everybody back to teh castle. We have to get May to the Infimary." He said. Hsi voice calm but ecverybdoy could see his body shaking. HArry himslef hoped his legs didn't give out on him. He was tryign to sift through teh messed thoughts in hi smind. Mayra was back, She was safe, SHe ws back.

nobody said a word as teh portkeyed back to the HEadmasters office. HArry adn Emily turned and walked out of the office and to teh infirmary.

"Let me." HArry said taking teh sleepign form of Mayra fromEmily. SHe was wipped out to and could barely hold teh child.

"Madame Pomfrey?" HAry called.

Imediatley the woman apeared. Taking one look at the child she pointed to a bed on eh far corner of teh rooma dn imediatley began healing hte girl.

"SHOO! I will call you when she is done." Pomfrey shoed teh parents away. HArry strung his arm around Emilsy waist and steared her towards a grou;p of chairs along the wall. Emily leaned heavily on HArry. Emotionaly and physically exhausted.

HArry and Emily ghad jsut sat down when Sirius, Remus, Master Showans, Sharai, adn the kids appeared though teh doors. Walking straight to HArry and EMily Sirius asked.

"What happened. Who was that girl?" Sirisu already had an idea but needed to hearit from Harry.

"That girl was AMyra. My daughter. As for what happened I have no clue." Harry sighe exasparateldy leanign his arms onhis knees and his head inhis hands. Messaing his temples.

"May's back. My neice is back?" Jeremy asked sitting next to HArry and Evelyn took a seat beside Jeremys. Showans took a seat across form them and Sirius sat next to Shownas as Remus sat on the other side of teh MAster. Sharai sat next to Emily and wrapped an arm around teh girl. KLetting her rest on her shoulder. Emily was silently crying as she finally fell asleep. this was to much for her. Way to much.

"But I-"

"No." SHarai said to Remsu who was about to ask Harry something.

"The kids need to sleep. Let them sleep. This was a long day." Sharai said. Harry simply stood up and grabbed Emily. Pickign her up easily. He had done this many nights when she ahd fllen asleep in Mayras room. Harry avoided everybodys eyes as he set Emily on teh nearest bed and pulled the covers over her still form. THen sat on a chair next to the bed and stred at er sleepign face. Lost in thought.

Fior an hour they sat in the hospital. HArry had fallen aseep awhile ago and Showans ahd placed him on teh bed with Emily. Jeremy and Evelyn had fallen asleep leanign on each other in the charis. Alex had enough sense to go to a bed and fall asleep.

"I am done." Pmfrey said. Sirus joleted awake and blushed when he realized eh had moved to sit next to Sharai and they were grapsing hands she ahd fllena sleep on hsi lap. Remus and Shownas didn't mind.

"How is she?" Asked Showans. MAyra was like a grandaughter to him.

"She will be fine.You cant see her know. When everybody wakes up tell me and I will give the full report." she said walkign away. "Oh." SHe said turning around. "don't be foolish. Use the beds. You all need to sleep." She said. Pointing towardst eh beds.

Sirius getnly picked up Sharai and palced her on a bed. Then took the one closest to her. Remus and Showans took Evelyna dnJeremy to the other beds then fell asleep on their beds. Each enjoying fallinginto a dreem world.  
I know ther are spelling mistakes inthis chappy but I have no time to fix them. I am posting htis quickly befero my laptop runs out of batterys so I love you all!  
-secretlysharmed13 


	17. Chapter 17

MAYRA IS BACK!...or is she.?...just joking the kiddo's back! EVERYBODY CELEBRATE! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

Emily slowly woke up in a comforting postition. She was laying her head on Harry's chest his arm was draped across her waist holding her against him and she was holding hir hand. Pretty much they were a tangle of arm and legs. She didn't mind this though.

"Hey...morning." She heard her boyfriends voice smooth and soft from above her. Enjoying the hum in his chest from his voice.

"Morning. Have you seen her?" Emily asked. Sitting up and distangling herself from Harry. Even though her source of warmth ws gone Emily wasn't dissapointed. Her daughter was back. Nothing was wrong. For now.

"No." Harry said. Sitting up also. Emily put her tangled hair in one pony tail. The braids were beyond help. Emily looked around for the first time. Sirius was asleep on a bed along with everybody else. Nobody was awake yet. Emily was about to check her watch when Harry said from behind her.

"It's five thirty." He stated simply. "Lets go." Harry said. Grabbing her hand and leadng her to their daughters bed. Pulling the curtains back Harry saw a sight he never wanted to see again.

Mayra was pale, sickly pale. Her skin was dry, chapped, and bruised. Cuts grazed her once flawless milky skin. Her right wrist was in a wrap, her left in a full blown cast. Her legs were smaller than they used to be and had a cast on one ankle and a wrap one on whole leg. Her face, her beautiful face was hidden under wraps, cuts and bruises. She was whimpering in her sleep.

Harry walked up to Mayra and being as gentle as he could, sat on the bed and lifted his daughter into his arms. He knew what nightmares were like. It was the one thing Emily let him handle when Mayra woke up in the middle of the night. He was the only one who knew what torture and death was like.

Emily looked at her boyfriend and her daughter and left them there. She knew this was Harry's department. When she returned to the waiting area she saw most of the adults and kids awake. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly. Jeremy and Alex were sitting silently. Showans was nowhere to be seen and Sharai was stirring slightly.

"Hey. Were's HArry?" Jeremy asked bringing attention from everybody to Emily in the room. Emily was pale, bed ragled, and had a face of worry.

"With Mayra. She's having a nightmare." Emily said simply. All of a sudden the tears began to fall. Harry was okay, Mayra was okay, and things were normal. Her baby was back. She couldn't stop her crying. All of a sudden strong arms wrapped around her shaky frame.

"SSHHH. It will be okay sis. Shh." Jeremy whispered holding his little sis tightly. Giving her all his strength. All Emily did was seek the comfort from her brother that she longed for.

"Calm down baby. Daddy's got ya. SHHHH. I'm here." Harry crooned at his daughter. She was crying and whimpering in a way that broke Harry's heart.

"Daddy?" May whimpered. Waking up slowly. She shifted her sore body so she could see her Dad.

"Yeah..Hey baby. Whats up chicken butt?" Harry asked. Earning a giggle from the little girl. Her Dad always said that. He was soo goofy. Worse than Sharai on pranking days.

"I'm hungry!" She squealed. Forgetting about her troubles for a moment.

"Between you and your Mom I don't know how Elfes still have food left!" Harry exclaimed picking her up and carrying her to the waiting area.

"Someones hungry!" Harry exclaimed happily. Then seeing Emily in Jeremys arms crying her heart out and Sirus, Remus, Evelyn, ALex, and Sharia looking away discreetly he handed Mayra to the nearest person which happened to be Sirius.

Harry nodded to Jeremy and gently turned Emily around. "Hey. It's okay." Harry said. Hugging Emily tighter and burrowing a kiss on her head. Gently rubbing comforting circles in her back. Murming incoherenmt things to her in gently and in a calm even voice.

"HEY MAY-MAY!" Jeremy exclaimed trying to brighten the child up. It disturbed her to see her mom like that.

"JAY JAY!" Mayra said happily. Sirius on the other hand was a little baffled. This kid was a talker non-stop. Since Harry had handed her to him she had talked about bugs, weapons, flowers, and a strange thing called teletubbies in five seconds! This kid was more messed up than Harry. In a good way of course.

"She gave you the Teletubbie talk didn't she?" Jeremy asked sitting next to Sirius as he lifted Mayra on his lap.

Sirius nodded mutley. Remus was practicaly falling of his chair from silent laughter. Sirius's face right now was priceless. It was a mix between shock and petrefied. All this from a little girl? Padfoot was becoming week.

"I asked Mommy once were the little babies come from and she said-"

"Okay. Don't need to hear that!" Jeremy tried to quiet the child but she was already telling Sirius, Remus and Jeremy the answer. It was a disturbing talk of flowers, bugs, storks, and people. God this child would be the death of Sirius.

"Lets go eat!" Harry said breaking the awkward silence after the little girls speech. Emily stood besides Harry she looked alot better.

Emily took one look at Sirius pale mortified face, Jeremys embarrased face with shock mixed in, and Remus who was on the floor laughing his head off. Barely being able to breath.

Hary chuckled as Emily raised an eyebrow at the happily humming Mayra.

"May, what did you do?"Emily asked. Walking over to the girl and picking her up.

"I told them what you told me about babbies and about the teletubbies! I think they liked it!" She squealed happily as Harry laughed hard.

Sharai showed up and immediatly knew what had happened. Only becasue she knew Mayra well enough to know the little girls subject. Her favorite subject to be exact.

"Mommy. They look funny." May stated simply with her five year old voice.

"They are wierd aren't they. Daddy has the weirdest family doesnt he?" She asked walking away from the group towards the doors.

"HEY!" A chorus of men stated behind her. Sharai just chuckled. Everybody was filling out of the room when Madame Ponmfrey entered.

"WERE ARE YOU GOING MISS TURNER WITH MY PATIENT!" She yelled. Making Everybody stop in their tracks. Dang they had forgot about Pomfrey.

"Just for some food miss. She was fine and hungry. Please miss. I just want to take my daughter for some nourishment. I haven't been able to hold her for so long. Please?" Emily pleaded putting on a fake emotional choke as Mayra took her cue and held tighter to her Mom putting a heart-broken face. Pomfrey swayed easily.

"Of course dears. Just come back soon. No hard food and make sure if she has pains or gets sleepy you bring her back right away okay?" Pomfrey said gently. Her heart braking at the sight of mother and daughter. The child did look okay and slightly more color was forming in her cheeks.

Emily smiled hapily adn nodded her consent as Sirius tried not to gawk. Not eer James ahd managed to swat Pomfry when it came to her parients. He would have to watch out for this girl and her demon spawn. He loved the child. She just spilled way to much information on certain subjects.

"You are to good for your own use." Harry said to her through their minds as the group of friends and family exited the infirmary. H J E E A S R S S D Mayra -secretlycharmed13 First one to find out what the letters at the end mean get's some secret info on the next chapters! 


	18. Chapter 18

Dislcaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE!runs away screaming

"MOM! He said I was little fart!" Mayra's voice peirced through the calm murmer of voices. Shutting everybody up immeadiatley. Mayra was pointing a small finger at Sirius and Sirius held an innocent face.

It had been two weeks since Mayra had returned and everything was as normal as it could get. Mayra and Sirius had bonded well as did everybody else with the cute little girl.

"I did not! She's lying!" Sirius answered back in the same voice Mayra had acused him with. Pointing to her.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did To!"

"Did Not!"

"DID TO!" Mayra finally screamed.

"DID NOT!" Sirius screamed back. All the while the occupants of the room were doing a poor job of stifiling their laughter.

"Okay...Sirius you apoligize to Mayra nd Mayra you apoligize to Sirius."Harry interjected. They would be a screaming match soon.

When nobody spoke Harry stood up and pointed to the corners of the living room in the Carraige.

"Either you apoligize or go to your corners." Harry said. Not yelling but his voice took an angry tone. He was no longer joking. He didn't care about Sirius but Mayra had to learn to be nice and respectful. She was still in the stubborn stage.

"Sorry Mayra." Sirius mumbled looking at his hands a red blush forming on his cheeks. Everybody but Harry giggled at the older mans embarrasment.

"No!" Mayra replied not apoligizing.

"Mayra? Apoligize or go to your room." Harry said. Kneeling in front o f the gilr. Everybody was silent. Mayra had never gone thi far. She was usually well mannered. Harry never had to ask things more than twice or threaten to throw her in her room. Emily was watching this exchange with interest. Mayra had done this before but she usually obeyd Harry.

"NO!" Mayra screamed spitting in Harry's face. Everybody gasped. Harry on the other hand took Mayra's hand and tried to walk her to her door.

"LET ME GO YOU MEANIE BUTT!" The child protested feircley. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Maranda Lilly Elizabeth Potter you will go to your room or apoligize to me and Sirius." Harry said looking down at the child sternly. Hating the look he was recieving but he had to be firm. Mayra was starting to let the tears spill.

"I HATE YOU!" Mayra screamed stomping on Harry's foot not hard enough though. She was still small. She jerked her hand away from Harry's and tried to run but Harry grabbed her waist and picked her up in one swift motion.

"That's it. Time out. In your room now." Harry said evenly. Nobody missed the wince Harry gave at her harsh words but he covered it up and walked into her room with the kicking child. Several time Mayra repeated that phrase plus many others. Using her limited vocabulary of insults. Like Meanie butt, fat head, big butt, terd face, and the latest one from Sirius fat ass. Which earned a gasp from the crowd and a stern look from Harry.

When Harry closed the door to Mayra's room with him and her inside of it. The sound stopped.

"She's never done that before. Of course she has thrown fits but never like that." Emliy siad. Staring at the door to her daughters room as Harry's voice escalated through the door. Emily stood up and was about to walk to the door when Evelyn stopped her.

"Let them talk. Harry will ask for help if he needs it. You know that." She said placing a hand on her arm to stop her. Emily nodded her head mutely Still watching the door.

"Well. Lets go eat something." Shownas said. Breaking the awkward silence. Sharai and Sirius stood up clasping hands. They had been together for one week and were very close. Remus thought this was extremly funny as did Harry. They spent many hours of the day planning to embarras the couple. Jeremy and Evelyn were still together. And Of course Emily and Harry. Showans led the group into the kitchen and told them to help themselves while he prepared a sandwhich.

Everybody was talking normally once again when a loud 'CRACK!' split through the air. Everybody ran into the living room leaded by Emily to find Harry on the ground wood peices surounded him and a large whole was in the wall separating Mayra's room and the living room. Mayra was on the other side of the wall scraming at her Dad.

"DAD!" She yelled running towards the goraning Harry who was slowly getting up.

"Wait sweetie." Evelyn said grabbing the child on her run to her Dad as Emily, Sirius, and Remus knelt besides Harry.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. Concern dripping from her voice.

"No." HArry siad slowly sitting up. His head had a large gash in it and he held his wirst against his chest tightly.

"Let me see." Showans said walking up to Harry and grabbing his wrist gently.

"It's broken. A clean fracture. I can heal it quickly calm down and breathe deeply this may hurt a bit." Master said. His eyes closing and his hands gently rubbing circles on Harry's wrist.

Harry gasped as pain shot up his arms. His eyes flashing in pain. Closing his eyes tightly Harry focused on his breathing and tried to ignore the sharp bouts of pain shooting through his arm. He defly felt Emily rubbing circles in his back and Sirius brushing his hair from his face.

"Okay." Showans said. Letting his wrist fall. Harry rubbed his wrist. All there was to show was a bruise but it wasn't a bad bruise. His forehead was already healing thanks to the Master. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Emily.

"I belive her powers are coming in. We may have a problem!" He said sarcasticaly letting a happy tone take his voice. Gingerly he stood up and looked at Mayra who was clinging to Evelyn burying her head in her chest and crying her little heart out.

"Hey come here. It's okay. See I'm fine." Harry murmered taking the small girl from Evelyn's grasp and holding her tightly rocking his body from side to side gently.

Mayra was crying so hard she was hiccuping. "I-hic- am sor...sorry Daddy -hic- I didnt-hic- mean to -hic- I'm sorry!" She pleaded clingling to her Dad for dear life.

Harry laughed. "Hey! It's okay! Do you remember what I did to Jeremy when I got my powers?" He asked lifting her chin up and smiling widely.

Mayra despite of herself smiled to. "Yeah...Uncle Jeremy went BOOM!" She said. Her voice calming down and her tears stopping.

"I remember that. Damn that hurt Harry." Jeremy said from the crowd his voice heavy with hurt. Mock hurt but it was funny none the less.

Mayra nodded her head and yawned a large ywan.

"Hey. Let's get you to sleep okay sweetie?" Emily asked walking to the girl. taking her from Harry and exchanging a little kiss with him she left to her room. Mayra couldn't sleep in her own room cause of the wall but Emily was more than okay with her daughter sleeping in her bed.

After Emily and Mayra had left Harry collasped on the couch. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion. And resting his head in his hands. His tough demeanor gone after Mayra left. He was sore, tired, and bruised. A hot bath and a bed was all he needed. It was only five though. Way to early for bed.

"You okay?" Sirius asked sitting next to Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I was just rammed through a wall by my five year old daughter. I feel fine Siri." Harry answered sarcastically.

"Yeah. About that. What exactly happened." Alex asked.

"She was angry at me. I was angry at her. Well not at her but at myself for letting her get to me. Then she said she wanted me to go away forever and waved at me with her hand. Next thing I knew I was flying through a wall at full speed and landing with a large headache that hasn't gone away yet, might I add." Harry said. Leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. He wearily brought his hands up to message his temples. God his head hurt.

"You should get some sleep Mr.Potter. After that I think you might have taken some of her power. Foreign power is never good for somebody. To much of it is lethal." Master Showans informed them. Taking his 'teacher' voice.

"Fine. I'm gonna check on them first though." Harry said standing up and offering them a small smile before walking to Emily's room and entering the room.

"I think It's time to go back." Remus said. Sirius nodded in consent. As they were about to leave Sirius pulled Sharai close to him and met her lips in a kiss. Calm at first then passionate. They broke apart at last to find half the carriage staring at them. The other half was looking away giving them their privacy.

Sirius blushed as did Sharai and they parted. Sirius and Remus went off into the night and the Draconious kids went to their own devices.

Three hours later Master Showans went to check on Emily and Mayra. He found Mayra laying on Harry resting her head on his chest and Emily resting her head on Harry sshoulder. All were fast asleep. Their light snores fillign the room comfortably. SHowans smilied. IT was moments like ths that he remembered what they ere fighting for.

()()()PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP()()

There! Another chappy for you guys!

Thanks to reviewers!

-secretlycharmed13 


	19. Chapter 19

Emily slowly woke up. Blinking her eyes a few times against the overbearing sun she looked around. They must have fallen asleep in her room together. She thought looking up she saw Harry looking at her. He smiled softly and put his finger to his lips and pointed at the sleeping form of their daughter. Mayra was culred up in a half ball her head laying on Harry's chest and her arms encircling the small teddy she had recieved from Sirius. Emily nodded her head and gently slipped out of Harry and Mayra's grasp.

"I'm gonna get some food. Do you want some?" She whispered walking towards the door. Harry shook his head.

"I'll stay here with her until she wakes up." He said. Absently stroking Mayra's soft hair.

Emily nodded her head and walked into the rec room. Not surprised to see everybdoy their including Sirius. Remus wasn't there. Probably grading papers or something like that.

"Hey guys." She said. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They were in a very exiting game of exploding snap.

"Hey sis. How ya feeling?" Jeremy asked barely looking up from the game.

"Fine. I'm gonna get some food. Maybe try to do some homework before May-" Emily was interupted by a loud scream from her room. Mayra was awake and not happy.

"I got her." She heard Harry say from inside the room.

Harry was just about to shift postitions slightly when Mayra jolted awake. One look at her surroundings and she screamed. She didn't like being waken up and she was tired, and her hand was asleep, and this wasn't her room. She didn't like it and she didn't want to be there.

"Hey. Calm down." Harry said. Sitting up and picking up the screaming girl. Mayra had other plans though. She didn't want to calm down she wanted her Mommy and she wanted her NOW!

"Lets go get Mommy okay?" Harry said holding the child on his hip and walking out of the room. Mayra was calming down slightly but she still wasn't ready to face the room of people. Unfortunatley for Harry he didn't realize that.

"NO!" She screamed when she saw all the strange people she didn't know. This caused her to scream louder and thrash in Harrys arms.

"Okay hold on baby." Harry said calmly. Obviously used to this as everybody winced and stopped their game.

"You need help there Harry?" Sirius asked over the sound of the screeching child.

"Nope. I have done this for at least a year." He said. Once again pulling the child up on his hip. Her thrashing made her slide down.

"May. Come on. Look at Daddy. Lets get food okay?" Harry asked already walking out of the room as Emily walked toward them.

"Hey babby!" She exclaimed taking the screaming child from Harry and bouncing her on her hip while talking soflty and walking to the kitchen. Mayra immediatley stopped crying and smiled at her mom.

"Hi Mommy. I hungry." She said. Putting on a pouting face.

"Talk like a big girl May." Emily siad. Stopping in her tracks to look at the girl.

"Fine. I am hungry Mommy. May I please get some food?" She asked. Smiling big.

"Good girl and yes. Let's get some food. Harry you hungry sweetie." Emily asked once again walking towards the kitchen and looking over her shoulder at Harry.

"Nah. Not right know." Harry said smiling.

"How do you do that E?" He aksed. After a second of looking at the calm smiling child. Who was a whirlwind of screaming just a second ago.

"I'm her mother. I can get her to do anything I want. Besides were girls. We share a connection." She said smartly. Winking at Mayra as the little girl giggled.

"Sure ya do." Harry said. Emily always seemed to calm the girl and he didn't know how she did it but it somehow seemed to work.

Sitting down on the couch as Emily walked into the kitchen Harry looked at Alex who was smiling.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh nothing. Just a new song. We thought you might like to try it out today. But if you don't want to we understand." Alex started. Knowing very well that Harry would kill to be in the studio today.

"Let's go." Harry said standing up and racing to the studio as Jeremy followed right next to him. Alex and Evelyn just stood up and walked to the studio chuckling Sirius followed wondering what the song was.

"Okay. So Emily and Evelyn wrote this. They wrote it for you based on you. We don't have a name yet. Try it out. You know the deal. Read the music play the guitar and sing." Jeremy said. He and Harry were the tech guys of the studio. Always in their editing music or making different mixes of them.

"One, two, three, go." Played in the small room and Harry started the chords on his guitar. Followed closely by Alex and Jeremy. They were missing bass cause Evelyn had left to go to the kitchen with Emily and May. She would wait to add her bass sound. They could imagine the sound in their heads. Harry took a deep breath and began singing the song written on the page. He had looked it over and gave alot of credit to the girls. They knew how to write songs fairly well. Somethings needed to be edited but that could be fixed easily

'Feelin Way to Damn Good'-Nickelback

I missed you so much That I begged you to fly and see me You must've broke down Coz you finally said that you would But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good

For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room Should show you the sights Coz I'm sure that I said that I would We gotta make love just one last time in the shower

Well something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around I fall in love and find my heart face down and Where it lands is where it should This time it's like The two of us should probably start to fight Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh Feelin' way too damn good

Sometimes I think best if left in the memory It's better kept inside than left for good Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me Well something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around I fall in love and find my heart face down and Where it lands is where it should This time it's like The two of us should probably start to fight Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh Feelin' way too damn good Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good

I missed you so much That I begged you to fly and see me You must've broke down Coz you finally said that would But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming

Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good

And it's like, every time I turn around I fall in love and find my heart face down and Where it lands is where it should This time it's like The two of us should probably start to fight Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh, oh Feelin' way too damn good (I missed you so much That I begged you to fly and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good (I missed you so much That I begged you to fly and see me)  
When the song was done Harry took of his headphones and faced the band.

"Not bad." He said. Jeremy nodded as did Alex.

"Yeah. We need to edit some parts though." Jeremy said. Going into editor mode automatically. Alex simple rolled his eyes as Harry responded and they went into tech talk. Geesh they were nerds.

"This is gonna take a while. They are going into techy mode. You want to see what Mayra and Emily are up to?" Alex asked Sirius as he entered the soundproof watching room.

"Um. Sure." Sirius responded a little confused as to what techy mode was.

"That was a great song by the way." Sirius added falling in step besides the younger boy as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks but all the credit is on Evelyn and Emily they were the ones who wrote it." Alex said modestly. He was blushing slightly, but covered it up as they entered the kitchen by flat out lauging.

"You know when you feed a kid they usually eat food through their mouths, right?" Alex stated sarcastically. Emily was sitting across from Mayra with food all over her clothes, face and the rest of the kitchen. Even Mayra had a good amount of food covering her small face.

"No. Really?" Emily said bitterly.

"She doesn't want to eat anymore. Three bites and she was done. Now it is a never-ending food fight, she is winning in case you wondered. Emily refuses to throw food at her so she response by throwning extra amounts at her dear Mommy." Evelyn informed them getting the newcomers caught up on the latest events in the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, on a lighter note we practiced the song you and Em wrote. Harry and Jeremy are going techy right now to edit it." Alex infiormed her sitting in a chair between mother and daughter as Sirius sat across from him.

"Oh. Okay, they should be in there for a while, I'm betting until three, how about you?" Emily asked. Her eyes sparkling with amusment.

"I think until two." Alex said, then looked to Evelyn who was righ next to him.

"I agree with you." She responded looking at Sirius.

"How long do you think they will be editing?" She asked. Sirius just raised his eyebrows.

"You mean three in the afternoon?" He asked wondering why it would take them so long.

"No. I meant three in the morning, you see Harry and Alex are the reason all our recorded songs sound so good. They make the sound work and the songs flow better. Changing notes, lyrics, and chords if needed. They are in there for a while usually." Emily informed the confused man. Sirius was a little surprised as how long his godson could stay in that cramped room.

"I must agree with Emily." He said breaking down and placing a bet with her. For three hours after that they talked, laughed, ate, and finally got Mayra to go to sleep. When Emily returned from putting the little girl back into her repeaired room she was quite surprised to see Harry and Jeremy sitting at the table drinking coffee. With SIrius staring at Harry like he was insane. He obviously didn't know about Harrys addiction to the black liquid.

"Well seems as if neither one of us was right." She said placing a kiss on Harrys mop of hair then sitting down in her usually spot.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes hard. God adjusting to the light was difficult when your eyes are tired to begin with.

"We made a bet to see how long you would be in there editing. Unfortunaley neither of us was right. Sirius and I said until three, Alex and Eve said until two. No one got it. So what are you doing out here so early?" Emily asked as Harry finished rubbing the heack out of his eyes, and frowned bringing his eyebrows together in a knot on his forehead.

"Um...We were going to ask you to put some sound bytes in. On the chorus mostly. Right Jay?" He asked Jeremy the days and nights of barley any sleep were starting to catch up with his memory. Damn Mayra flew him back hard against the wall.

"Yeah. Right are you ready now? We just need a few harmonies and words thats all, nothing fancy." He said. Neither of them were worried about Harry's state. They were used to him like this after training and after coming out of the studio he was always off, Unfortunaley Sirius wasn't used to this and was immediatley worried about Harry.

"Whats wrong Harry? First in the entrance Hall and now? Whats up kiddo? Are you coming down with soemthing? Do you need to see Pomfrey?" Sirius asked begining twenty questions at the teen who simply stared at Sirius his eyes slightly glazed over.

"I'm fine Siri, I was out at the Entrance Hall because I was getting used to so many peoples feelings, and I was really tired considering the trainging Showans put us through before that. And right now? I...well...you tell him Jay. I'm gonna get Emily's parts into the song." Harry said standing up and walking out of the room without a look back leaving Jeremy to talk to Sirius alone as he and Emily headed towards the studio with Evelyn close behind to add her bass in after Emily.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Harry while in the editing room goes into a trance like thing, he focuses on only the different parts of the music, much like me. We have to have all our attention on the computer screen and the music at the same time, fixing notes that go to high or to low, or the ones that don't belong at all then finding other notes to put in their place. It is diffucult. We are in a dark room staring at a computer screens our only light. It effects your eyes. Harrys more becasue of the charm he has on them to change his vision. We get a little tired, out of it, and constantly rubbing our eyes as the change to the light. It's normal. Don't worry, he's taken care of himself plus two more for a while. He has gotten good at it. Just trust him, all he wants is for somebody to be able to have total trust in him so he can trust them. He had to become a father quickly and just needs somebody older than him to depend on, you and Remus are just that. Somebody that can father him when he needs it. Just trust him." Jeremy said. He had to admit he had read the man's thoughts a little in the beginning and knew that he didn't fully trust him, he knew he trusted Harry, and he knew he needed to hear that. Making sure to never hit the Jail part of Harry's life he tryed to describe what it was like for the teenage boy.

"O...kay. I get it." Sirius said awkwardly. How had the kid known his fear and worry about Harry. Sirius pushed the thought in the back of his head as he followed Jeremy to the studio just in time to see Emily start her singing. Quietly entering the place he listened to the girls tone. He entered a trance, all he heard was her soft voice flowing like silk ribbon up and down giving perfect transitions, he didn't even realize it when she stopped singing. Harrys soft jab in the ribs woke him from the beautiful trance of music.

"Same thing happened to me after I heard her the first time. You get used to it. Listen to the voice instead of the tone though, I still get lost in it if I listen to her tone going up and down. Believe me, it's a hard skill to master." Harry said in his ear as Emily entered the room Sirius numbly nodded his head. He was still coming back slowly, damn these kids would be the death of him.

"I heard that!" An indignant call was heard from the teens at the computer. Sirius turned his head towards them quickly.

"How?" He asked. Not denying it but not assuring it either.

"We can read minds." Harry answered as if it was so obvious.

"You read what!" Sirius yelled. How come they hadn't told him. It would have saved his embarrasment. Had they read his thoughts while he was with Sharai? Uh-oh this could be mighty embarrising.

"Don't worry. We don't read the personal thoughts. Just the surface ones." Jeremy responded.

Sirius was about to open his mouth to answer when Emily interupted him.

"Don't make us explain it. All it will get is a headache for both of us. We can't read personal stuff just elementary stuff. Thats all you need to know." She said. Sirius nodded his head. He wasn't ready for a headache. Not yet at least.

"HEY WERE IS EVERYBODY!" A voice yelled from the rec room. All the opccupants of the room jumped in surprise.

"HERE!" Jeremy called making Harry wince. Damn they were loud sometimes.

"Hey. What you doing here?" Sharai asked walking into the studio. She didn't see Sirius yet.

"Were's Sirius? He is usually here. Have you guys seem him? I'm looking for him, been looking for the past ten minutes. Seen him?" She asked in a rush of words.

"Yeah. Right here." Sirius answered smoothly from the couch.

"Oh. Didn't see you there." Sharai answered blushing red. Why hadn't she scanned the room? Looking at Sirius she got caught up in his enchanting grey eyes. He the same with her beautiful eyes. They were interupted by somebody clearing their throat loudly.

"Can you two have you little 'moment' out there. We have work to do." Harry said, giving a cheeeky smile at the two embarrased adults.

"Umm...I have to go grade papers. I'll see you kids tomorrow. Bye Sharai." Sirius said hurridly, blushing just as much as Sharai, as he gave a quick wave to the teens who were simling largly and then exited the zone of embarrasment. Running the moment that he looked into her eyes in his mind over and over again as he walked up to his and Remus's quarters.

CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEE!YYYYYYYYYAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

"Well that was embarrasing. Thank you very much Harry." Sharai said angrily at the boy as she turned on her heel and left the studuio slamming the door to her room as she heard the kids laughing their heads off at them.

"Okay. Lets focus. We have alot to do on this song." Jeremy said sobbering up first as they began working on their song. Little did they know that they would be famous for this song eventually, little did they know that this song would change a nation. This song would have a first rate glimpse at their lifes. Little did they know.

))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yeah! I finnaly updated! Are you happy? Anyway I had test and birthdays! Sorry it took so long!  
REVIEW PLEASE!

-secretlycharmed13

POLL!

Who is your favorite character(s). Let me know! 


	20. Authors Note

Authors Note:

First off I am truly sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I didn't mean to get your hopes up. I am writing this note to inform you all that I hope to have a chapter up soon, I am suffering from serious writers block. Any ideas for the story I will gladly take into consideration. I could use alot of help right now.

Again I am sorry for taking so long to update, I have had a lot of problems dealing with the death of my firned a while back. She was my light, I am in the dark now, if it makes you feel any better I have horrible grades now to. Hopefully you, unlike my teachers, will understand my hardship and will give me some help on my storys.

Any ideas I will take, any flames will help me biuld my story stronger as long as the are constructive and not just yelling at me for mistakes.

Thank You Gossipchick, John, and any other constant reviewers for helping me, I could use your help on the story now! Gossipchick, Haven't heard from you in a while girl! Any help would be appreciated, on both storys.

---Thank you lots!  
--Again Thank you!  
-THANKS!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!

Secretlycharmed13 / Katie 


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Sirius! How are those papers going?" Harry asked waltzing into the quarters for his Uncle and Godfather, pretending like he had done nothing wrong.

"Careful pup, he seems to be slightly mad at you. I think he actually likes Mrs. Showans." Remus said giving Harry a small hug as Sirius just glared at Harry.

"Really? I didn't notice. It's not like he goes googly eyed every time he sees her, like he goes mute every time she talks, and of course they don't have completely awkward moments cause both of them are so madly in love they don't even realize it, is it?" Harry asked going over and sitting on the arm of Sirius's recliner.

"Harry, dear godson of mine. Do me a favor and STAY out of my love life, okay?" Sirius asked a cold tone edging into his voice.

"I would, if you had a love life. So we have a lot to do in a very short time. Come on." Harry said walking into Sirius's room.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked as He and Remus followed Harry into Sirius's room.

"You have a date with Sharai tonight. No need to thank me. She doesn't know either, it's Emily's job to get her ready." Harry said opening Sirius's closet examining the clothes that were strung all over the wardrobe.

"Um..cub. I think you crossed the line, not even James dared to set Padfoot up." Remus said watching as Sirius's eyes darkened slightly.

"Harry, do you like you limbs attached to your body?" Sirius asked taking a menacing step towards Harry.

"No. Emily does though and I wouldn't mess with her right know. Look Sirius, Shar likes you a lot, you like her a lot, no offense but you guys ain't getting any younger, get it over with! She LOVES you and your face resembles mine when I first saw Emily so get over your pride of having your fifteen year old godson set you up and TRY IT!" Harry said thrusting a pair of brown pants and a white dress shirt at Sirius and pushing him into the bathroom. "Try that on. No BUTS!" Harry commanded closing the door and spelling it so that Sirius couldn't get out without the clothes on. Remus tried to stiffle his laughter, Harry was bolder than he thought.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! LET ME OUT!" Sirius bellowed banging on the door with all his might.

"Sirius, my dear Godfather, you have a forty-minutes until your date and I don't think It will help you much if you are late." Harry said smartly. "Oh, and while your in their take a shower, you need it." Harry stated. Just as he heard the water running and the fan start. He knew that would work.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Remus inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"No, I planned your date with Tonks, Emily planned this one." Harry said running out of the room just as Remus exploded.

"YOU PLANNED WHAT!" Remus bellowed, Harry snickered this was beginning to be way to much fun.

CARRIAGE ROOMS

"Okay, how do I look?" Sharai Showans asked Emily, she had been more than willing to go on this date, she had a humongous crush on him. Evin if she didn't admit it, Emily and Evelyn had spent an hour working on her hair and make-up then picked out her outfit. Emily and Evelyn could only stare, never had Sharia been dressed up like this. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a firm bun but they had charmed her hair so that every hour one strand of perfectly curled hair would fall from it, creating hair to frame her beautiful face, she had a lite pink blush on that only helped bring out her eyes that were smoky yet perfectly delicate with smoky eye liner, black mascara, and a deep purple base eyeshadow, and a lite pink to bring out her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Her dress was truly magnificent, it was a forest green halter type dress, there were small glitter encrusted vines draping on the cloth going from her left shoulder to her right ankle. The dress was a perfect fit, floor length enough to cover her shoes which were simple black, a small amount of diamonds, and high helled strappy. The dress had a small train that only went about three or four inches out. In the end Sharai looked like a perfect princess. "Is it that bad? You know maybe this was a bad idea, I'll just go change." Sharai said her self-doubt showing through clearly.

"NO!" Emily and Evelyn yelled making Sharia stop and face then a nervous look on her face. "You look beautiful, you'll stop him in his tracks." Emily said reassuringly. Sharia smiled widely, maybe this would work.

Sirius's turn for dress up

"Happy?" Sirius asked stepping out of the bathroom, he had the brown pants on with dress hoes, a white billowy type shirt and a dark green cloak to top it off, Harry had, after much fighting and protest, cut Sirius's shoulder length hair to a spiky sort of look, Sirius was cleanly shaved and had a pure light in his eyes that Remus hadn't seen since before James died.

"Good. Let's go, we have five minutes." Harry said nodding in approval as he led them out of the room and down into the lake were they had set up a dinning table, by candle light that reflected from the level water of the blue lake. "Stay here, they should be here in a few- speak of the devil." Harry said just as Emily and Evelyn walked towards them with Sharai who was still in the shadows int eh middle.

"Wow." Sirius gasped as Sharai walked into the light, she was beautiful purely angelic, all Sirius could do was gulp.

"H...Hi." Sharai stuttered self-conscious she herself was shocked at Sirius's new look, he looked clean, yet had a bad boy look to him that made her heart beat faster every time he talked or moved.

"Sirius!" Harry hissed subtly pointing him in the ribs and directing his head towards a chair at the eliqeuntly set table.

"Would you like to sit?" Sirius asked taking Harry's hint and moving to pull a chair out from the table.

"Thank you." Sharai said said walking past Sirius and taking a seat in the chair. As she walked by Sirius got a whiff of her scent, Lavender and chamomile, a beautiful flower, mixed with a soothing calm. Maybe Harry was right?" he thought as he sat down himself, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harry and Emily leave them alone fingers entwined they walked to the quidditch pitch, Evelyn and Remus subtly walked back the carriage. Thus the date began, maybe the last, or possibly the first of many dates.

QUIDDITCH PITCH

"You did great. Sharai looked marvelous." Harry said leading Emily towards the stands climbing up the teachers seating area.

"I could say the same for Sirius, I didn't know you could cut hair." Emily said humor in her voice.

"I can't, but then again that's what we use magic for right." Harry asked as they sat down in the stands. Emily nestled deep into Harry's arms, taking any warmth he offered, it wasn't cold, just nice to be in his arms like they used to do before all the drama of Mayra and Hogwarts.

'You feel so small under them." Emily whispered staring at eh stars with a longing. She loved the stars, after all they held her Mother.

"We always will." Harry murmured staring with her, their only sign of life, the small flicker of flames from Sharia and Sirius's planned dinner. Harry made a large blanket appear and draped it over Emily's sleeping form, he himself falling asleep to the soft and even breaths of his one true love.

THE DATE

"Look." Sharai whispered, pointing at eh sleeping form of Harry and Emily curled up together under the stars, a blanket covering their sleeping forms.

After their long dinner they had loosened up and went on a walk around the pitch, Sirius telling tales of his school days, and Sharai telling story's of the times she spent with the kids. Laughing so hard and enjoying themselves so much they didn't realize their hands were entwined until they calmed down and became self-conscious again.

"Should we wake them?" Sirius asked smiling at his Godson and his girlfriend.

"In a while, I want to look at the stars. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be up there?" Sharai asked sitting on the bottom benches as to not disturb Harry and Emily who were on the highest bench, cuddled in the right corner.

"No, I like to live down here, with you." Sirius said staring into Sharai's eyes not paying attention to what he had just said, he could get lost in her eyes, drowning forever in their beauty. Sharia was silent, letting her senses fall and took in the dark gray that was Sirius's eyes, without knowing it they each leaned forward, capturing each other's lips in a calm kiss at first but it quickly became passionate. Sirius's tongue glided across Sharai's lips seeking entrance, Sharai greedily accepted allowing him to enter her mouth then glide down her neck showering her with kisses, when Sirius's reached her mouth once again they kissed one last time before parting, both gasping for air but now moving to far away, Sharai leaned her head onto Sirius's shoulder and continued to stare at the star's. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Soon they two fell asleep. The stands held to star-crossed lovers, one young, one old but becoming younger by the day. Anybody to look in the stands would see two sets of glowing figures, a golden light encasing the pairs. Forming a large heart above both of them. Proving that they had their soul mates right their with them, maybe they would not be together forever, but for know this was heaven. At that moment was their moment in the stars.

There! Finally a new chapter, I had fun watching this, I had almost to much fun. It was great to type up somebody else's love and make their life's perfect for a while! Thank you again to my loyal reviewers, flames are still accepted. Thank you for your tolerance!It there are any spelling mistakes that you can't stand tell me, I finally downloaded the OpenOffice thing that offers, did it work?

-With bundles of love,

secretlycharmed13


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up Sirius!" Sharai yelled, nudging Sirius awake. She had woken up with the sun streaming in her face and from were the sun was positioned she guessed it was about noon. Luckily it was Saturday but none the less the kids were supposed to be training, Sirius was supposed to be at the Teacher's meeting, and her brother was going to kill her for being gone all night with Sirius.

"Wha...OH SHIT!" Sirius yelled jumping up, his outburst woke Emily up with a start.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw Sharai and Sirius awake and looked over to Harry only to find him sweating slightly and his eyes roaming under his eyelids.

"Harry?" She asked worry etched into her face and voice. Sirius snapped his head around and looked at his godson. He moved up to Harry's side as harry shook involuntary.

"Harry, wake up." Sirius said shaking him gently.

"No...no. MAYRA!" Harry yelled jolting awake, his eyes dilated and unfocused, he was sweating and shaking badly and he knew it, he deftly felt strong arms wrap around him and broke down into the comfort, allowing himself to sink into the strong and caring arms encircling his cold body. He had dreamed that they had lost Mayra again, this time forever. He slowly started to wake up and realized his Godfather was holding him and that he had begun to cry. "May...were is she, where's Mayra?" Harry asked going hysterical, looking at Emily getting out of Sirius's grip.

"She's safe with Jeremy. She's fine calm down." Emily said looking at Harry in the eyes, trying to find the core of his fear. What was his dream about? '_Are you Okay babe?'_ Emily mind asked, staring at ?Harry contently as he started to calm down and wiped away his tears.

_'yeah, just a bad dream. You know they happen. What time is it cause we are so late and your brother is probably going to kill me. After our first child you think it would be okay with you and me staying out all night.'_ Harry said smugly as he started to return to normal, only Sharai could see the dream was still bothering them as they slowly started walking back to the carriage. Emily and Harry holding hands, Sirius and Sharai holding hands.

Emily looked at Sirius and Sharai's entwined fingers and raised an eyebrow. "So I am guessing everything went okay last night?" She asked casually as both adults blushed crimson red and mumbled a subtle 'yes'. Harry smiled smugly at Sirius.

"I told you so, now all we have to do is get Tonks and Remus together, they have a date tomorrow night in Hogsmeade. You guys care to help us shop for Remus's clothes for the night? It is a costume party at the Three Broomsticks and Emily has set up a theme for them. Of course you and Sharai will be going cause Evey already picked out your costumes. Remus and Tonks on the other hand still need to get theirs." Harry informed the adults coolly. Once again Sirius was slightly angry.

"Don't I get control over anything in my life?" He whined like a first year.

"No, not until you learn to respect your o' so smart godson you mutt." Harry informed him then ran away before Sirius could hit him, Sirius just simply ran after his dear godson threatening to change him into a toad for the rest of his life, this only mad the girls and Harry laugh harder.

"Will they ever grow up?" Sharai asked Emily as they walked towards the carriage still watching as the boys chased each other.

"Harry and I have been together for at least nine months, we have a daughter, and he is still acting like a two year old. Then again I do to sometimes, it is good to have that humor in your life. Believe me, Sirius and you are good for each other, your are serious needing a little funny times, Sirius is funny needing a little serious time. You will fit like two peas in a pod." Emily informed her teacher. For a the past few months Emily and Sharai had begun to know each other well, Emily almost considered the woman her mother, and Sharai considered Emily her daughter, they were inseperable

"Hey! What have you four been up to?" Evelyn asked walking out of the carriage with Jeremy trailing behind her, both looked a little messy, but none the less, Evelyn looked at Emily with a slight wink.

"Emily blushed as Sharai answered for the embarrassed teens. "They have been out with us, we fell asleep on the quidditch bleachers, nothing happened. I suggest you retrieve your wayward mind from the gutter Mrs. Evelyn." Sharai said with the kind of dignity and command in her voice that only a teacher could achieve.

"Well I am glad you had fun on your date, but I need to retrieve this mutt from you, he has papers to grade, and a teachers meeting to attend. Bye Harry, Emily, and Mrs. Showans. We will see you in an hour." Remus said retrieving Sirius after he had given Sharai a swift but firm kiss on the lips then allowed himself to be towed away.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked as they started towards the carriage.

"He and Mayra had a little to much fun, she pranked him, and he is going to feel the affects VERY soon." Jeremy answered with a snickered.

"What did she do?" Emily asked fearfully, Mayra had a knack for pulling good pranks that usually lasted a while, no thanks to her father of course.

"She used a new potion, I was brewing it for Harry's big show, but she got to it before it was finished. So know instead of the effects taking place instantly, they will take about an hour and a half from when the potion was taken. I really haven't figured out what it does, but I am sure I will." Jeremy said, leaving out the part were he helped May spike the professors drink.

"How long ago did he take it?" Harry inquired.

"About an hour and a half ago." Evelyn informed him, trying her hardest to not giggle helplessly, unfortunately she was losing that battle.

"Oh well, we have to get ready, we are taking a trip to Diagon Alley today. Evelyn and I are searching for costumes for all of you guys for the Halloween party at the Hogs Head. Of course we also have to shop for Sirius, Sharai, Remus, and of course Tonks." Emily informed them. All the boys groaned. Just then Alex walked in, seeing the faces of the boys, and hearing their groans, he also whined.

"Shopping! Nooooo." He whined. "Well you might as well get something for me and Hermione." He said without thinking, dang how he had wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"You and Hermione? And why does she need a costume?" Emily inquired, all though she had a fairly good idea why.

"CauseIaskedhertotheparty,andshesaidyes." Alex mumbled looking at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"Care to repeat that?" Harry asked sitting in the chair besides Alex, slapping him heartily on the back.

"I asked her to the party, and she said yes, and we are sorta going out." He said slowly looking at everyone's faces, Harry's the most. She was after all his best friend.

"Okay." Harry said with a shrug and stood up to get ready for the trip.

"Okay? Is that all you have to say, is OKAY!" Alex answered.

"Well yeah, what do you want me to say. Huh? I know she likes you, I know you like her, I know you will treat her well. But keep this in mind my good friend. If you EVER hurt her, mentally or physically, you will wish you had never met me. Got. It?" Harry asked, adding a threatening, icy tone to his voice.

"Y...Yeah." Alex said looking Harry right in the eye, even if his voice wavered. Harry nodded, smiled and turned back to his room to prepare for the trip. He was suddenly interrupted by a loud squeal, making all the occupants of the room wince visibly.

"DADDY!" Mayra screamed, running full speed into her Dad's awaiting arms. Taking in the warm scent of his hair she gave him a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek then looked at him, trying her hardest to make her little face look serious. "You weren't here last night, what were you and Mommy doing?" She asked.

"We were sleeping, we fell asleep during our walk. Did you have fun with Uncle Remus?" Harry asked tactfully changing the subject.

"YEAH!" Mayra squealed.

"Here, go give Mommy a hug." Harry said setting her down as Mayra ran to Emily getting picked up in her arms, Mayra started talking a mile a minute about her time with Remus.

Harry sighed, laughed, and shook his head, walking to his room and taking a long, hot shower. He had been in there for ten minutes when someone opened the curtain behind him and entered the shower with him, kissing his shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Turner." Harry said turning to face her, they were both naked in the shower, the possibilities flashed through Harry's mind.

"Mr. Potter, when was the last time we kissed?" She asked politely snaking her arms around Harry's neck.

"Last night." Harry answered simply snaking his own arms around her waist lazily. Before Emily could answer though he caught her in a long, deep, kiss. Stopping the kiss he trailed down her jaw bone, biting a little at her neck, making a moan emit from her mouth.

"Damn you." Emily ground out, pulling Harry's head up a grasping his lips in a firm kiss, trailing her hands down his arms, and letting them fall seductively on to his chest. She trailed down to his stomach, still kissing him, she began to draw shapes on his stomach, taunting him by going down lower near his () then pulling her hands up again.

Harry stopped the kiss when they both needed to breath. "Mayra is outside." He said regretfully.

"I know. But she's not in here." Emily said letting her hands drop down to drift over Harry's ().

"Emily You ar-" Harry gasped as Emily kissed him again fiercely and grabbed his (). Within a split second Harry had pinned Emily against the wall, ignoring the water he kissed her harder than ever, his hands taking up the dance Emily had abandoned on her body, letting his hands caress her nipples, smirking as she moaned louder than he had, letting his hands trail down to her waist then lower clasping her buttocks in his hands. Emily moaned again. Then looked at him, her eyes shinning with lust.

"What were you going to say?" She asked.

"Your evil." Harry ground out as she stopped his hands from going to her thighs.

"What?"

"It's been to long." Harry rephrased his question.

"It has to be a little longer. Mayra is in your room now. Do you want to explain to her why we are both moaning in the shower?" Emily asked, they had carefully avoided the 'were do babies come from' question, and planned to for at least a little while longer.

"Seductress." ?Harry murmured letting Emily escape from were he had pinned her, with a soft kiss on the lips Harry turned the shower off, and grabbed a robe for both of them.

"What was that, love?" Emily asked.

"Nothing honey." Harry answered as they walked into Harry's room. Sure enough here was Mayra jumping up and down on Harry's bed, Sharai was next to her, sitting and watching her in case she fell off.

"Mommy? Why were you and Daddy in the same shower?" Mayra asked in the little innocent voice she had mastered over the years.

"Nothing sweetie. Hey! Were going shopping! Lets get you dressed and Mommy will do your hair, and maybe a little make-up, how about that? Emily asked, picking Mayra up in mid-bounce, wheeling her out of the room.

"What were you doing?" Sharai asked Harry as he went to his wardrobe.

"Nothing unfortunately, you guys were out here." Harry said, Sharai rolled her eyes.

"That not what it sounded like." She said and left before, leaving the topic.

"nothing seems to go right for you does it?" She murmured as Harry grabbed a pair of pants, in mid- reach he stopped.

"What?"

"You just get your daughter back, and you get a car-free time. Then nightmares of her disappearing again come to haunt you. Nothing seems to go right for you." Sharai said, Harry was still frozen in mid-reach. Then slowly he turned towards Sharai. Sharai gasped, his eyes, he had no mask up, they showed the pain of all his years, a pain that not even Showans had yet, a pain that exceeded just mental and physical. This was deeper, this was a pain in his very soul.

"Sharai, nothing will ever go right for me. The point of life is to not have fun all the time then stop when pain hits. The joy and meaning of life it to build yourself up again when you are drawn down by pain, to make your self stronger, and to make yourself wiser. That is the meaning of life, I just have to overcome the nightmares, I know she's back, I knows she will never go away again, and I know she loves me." Harry said, his eyes returning to normal, his body posture loosening, and finally grabbing the pants and shirt he walked to the bathroom.

Sharai stared after him, that was a teen far beyond his years. But if he was okay with it, was it really her place to stop him? Shaking her head she went to her own room to prepare.

"YOU GUYS! WE LEAVE IN THREE MINUTES! COME ON!" Emily yelled with Mayra. They were standing in the Exit of the carriage with Sirius and Remus, Sirius was waiting for Sharai, while Remus was making a large point to wear an enormous cloak with a hood over himself, it was chilly, but not that chilly.

"WERE COMING! Jesus Mother Fuckin Christ!" They heard Harry curse. Everybody flinched then turned to Emily who was calmly holding Mayra.

"What? After her first two months we put a curse on her ears, she can't hear cursing. Living with Harry who has the most colorful vocabulary, and then hanging around with the others, we had to do something." Emily answered their unasked question.

"Why was my godson cursing like that in the first place?" Sirius asked, following his voice to were Harry stood in his room, throwing things around looking for something.

"EMILY! Were did my wand go?" He asked, ignoring Sirius.

"I have it here dear!" Emily responded in the waiting room.

"Of course you do! Why would it be in MY room! I mean really it makes perfect sense for YOU to have MY wand!" Harry said sarcastically smiling, grabbing a pair of socks and shoes he was about to walk past Sirius.

"Of course it does dear!" Emily responded while Mayra and Sharai giggled at Harry.

"My dear godson, why were you using that language?" Sirius asked stopping Harry, looking at him seriously.

"It's called English Sirius, many people in this new ara use it." Harry replied like a wise-ass.

"And that earned you two weeks of being grounded, you may have a child, but your are still underaged, and that language will not be permitted." Sirius responded, for the first time grounding Harry. Harry stared at him incrediously.

"Your serious?" He asked, barely believing what he had said, he had never been grounded before.

"Yes. Two weeks of no music. I'll tell Sharia and Master Showans sot they will keep you from it." Sirius aid turning, abruptly ending the conversation, Harry followed numbly, his face still showing shock.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Mr. Potter." Master Showans said as he entered were everyone was waiting.

"He grounded me. I was grounded. Sirius grounded me. I've never been grounded before, it feels weird." Harry said strangely, still looking at Sirius in shock.

"Well, someone had to. You did use horrible language, with ladies present, and you were a smart-ass." Sirius replied a little unsettled at Harry's reaction. "Two weeks with no music." Sirius said addressing Showans and Sharai.

"Okay, but you'll have to deal with him. Once he had no music for a three days cause he had training trials, and he went whack." Jeremy said wisely.

"We'll take away his guitar." Showans said, Sharai nodded her head.

"I'm actually grounded aren't I?" Harry asked, still in a weird state.

"Honestly sweetie, you have grounded Mayra two times, and you yourself have NEVER been grounded? There is a first time for everything. Get over it, it will be over in a few weeks. WE have to go." Emily said handing Mayra to him and grabbing her coat. Harry took Mayra and stated following them out of the door. Sirius was besides him staring at him strangely as he deafly listened to Mayra's talking.

"You actually grounded me." Harry said looking at Sirius once again, still in shock. Alex shook his head, coming out besides Harry, this kid had a few things coming to him.

"You. Are. Grounded." Sirius said slowly, yet again shaking his head.

"Oh."

\

I love you all sooooooo very much!

-secretlycharmed13

P.S. I was grounded for the first time by my step-dad yesterday, damn it was weird! I'm fourteen and I just got grounded, I got caught skipping school, I have been caught after curfew, I have had illegal substances in my locker (SOOO NOT MY FAULT! THEY WERE PLACED THERE!), I have failed three classes. And I was grounded because I said SHIT! W.T.F! My family is screwed up!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer...Um...I want a bunny.

"Come on guys! We have a schedule to keep! Mayra has to be in bed before eight, Harry is on curfew, and I want to work on a song tonight. Lets move it, BOYS!" Emily said, taking immediate charge of the trip the minute they entered Hogsmeade.

"Welcome to our own personal hell, Emily and Evelyn shopping." Alex whispered into Sirius's ear.

"I heard that Alex, and you are only making it harder on yourself. I do believe you and Hermione need a costume for tomorrow night." Sharai said, stepping up behind Alex and making him jump out of his skin in surprise.

"Sorry, Sharai." Alex mumbled sheepishly, before walking up with Jeremy, careful to avoid the eyes of the girls, who were searching for shops to start in.

"Hey, you okay Potter?" Sharia, letting a hint of concern enter her voice, Harry's head snapped up from watching his shoes intently. Sharai only used his last name when she was serious and concerned for him.

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled, staring at his shoes once again. Sharia rolled her eyes, and stepped to Sirius's other side right besides Harry.

"I'll believe that when you can look me in the eyes and tell me your fine. Look me in the eyes and repeat that." Sharai said signaling for Sirius to walk ahead as she talked to her student, who she considered as a son.

"I don't know," was all harry mumbled.

"What don't you know?" Sharai pushed.

"Is Sirius disappointed in me, angry, sad, does he hate me? I've never been grounded before as IO stated earlier. What does it mean?" Harry asked, his voice taking a tone of vulnerability that Sharai knew only she was graced to hear.

Her gazed shifted from concern and softened, "It means he loves you in a strange way. It means that you disobeyed the rules, but he will always love you. Remember that, okay? He just wants you to stop cursing, and maybe toning down the smart-ass comments and smart-ass talk would help that a bit"  
She brightend and gained a mischievious grin, "Come on. This is your last day of freedom, let it last. And maybe, if your nice and stop Emily from buying me and Sirius strange costumes, maybe I will forget about your grounding for a night or two, and you may just find your guitar lying around in the deserted studio." Sharai said, winking at Harry. Harry looked up to her and smiled. "Alright." He said as Emily called his name from a a store front waiting impatiently for him to enter.

"Now sweetie, green or red?" she asked as Harry entered the shop with her.

"Um...Why?" Harry asked warily, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just answer the question. Personaly, I think green, but May says red. I have a feeling that it's because red's her favorite color, but who knows?" Emily said in a whispered voice as the young child in question was playing with Remus (who seemed back to normal, much to Jeremy and Harry's disappointment).

"I'll take green." Harry said decisively as Sirius signaled for him to join him. Harry's brow furrowed as he wondered what his godfather could want.

"Harry, are you sure your okay?" Sirius asked concerned as he lead the teen to a more private area.

"Yeah, just surprised that I was grounded for once." Harry said, watching as Mayra played with Remus.

"Alright, well get used to it because I sorta liked the look on your face when you were that shocked. I think I should do it again just to get a wonderful picture of the look on your face." Sirius said now, talking to himself and smiling deviously.

"Uh-Huh. Sure Siri, hold on a sec." Harry said absently, walking over to Mayra and Remus as Mayra started to sniffle.

"Hey, Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Harry asked kneeling in front of Mayra and seeing a hysterical crying fight beginning to form in her eyes.

"I won't let her get candy at Zonko's. I figured she didn't need it this close to her nap." Remus answered, seemingly unaffected by her whimpering. He had seen that exact face on Harry when the boy was younger.

"I want canby!" Mayra said, her voice going high and a few small tears dripping down her face.

"No candy May, I'm sorry." Harry said picking the girl up and walking out of the store. Not realizing that he was forgetting to inform everyone of where he was going. Only Remus knew he had left.

"But I want canby, daddy." Mayra whined, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"No Mayra." Harry said firmly sitting on a bench outside of a store across from the robe store the rest of the group was in.

"YES! I WANT CANBY!" Mayra screamed.

"Mayra, you will stop screaming now, or we will go back to the carriage and you will take a nap." Harry said firmly, with a slight glare at the girl.

"NO!I! WANT CANBY! NOW!" Mayra screamed hysterical, by this time Sharia had come out of the shop hearing her screams.

"I told you 'no'," was all Harry said as he picked her up and walked over to Sharai. "I gave you a warning Mayra, back to the carriage we go." Harry said. Sharai heard what he had said and nodded, watching as he took the screaming child down the Hogsmeade street and as he ignoed her screams and let her kick him.

She walked back into the store and over to the girl's mother, "Emily, Harry took May home because she was throwing a fit. He'll be back, I think, but she will be staying at the carriage with Showans taking a well needed nap." Sharai said.  
Emily frowned slightly that Harry hadn't told her himself, but let it go. He would be back and they could talk then.

Sirius had walked over as she spoke and he glared, "You let him walk through Hogsmeade without adult supervision! He could be attacked! He's vulnerable right now!" Sirius yelled at Sharai, not meaning his voice to be so harsh but he was concerned for Harry's safety at this point.

"Sirius Black! Don't you dare take that tone with me, do you honestly think I would let him walk back to the carriage if I thought he couldn't defend himself? If you remember I have been training all these kids in every defense muggle and magical for eight months, he has trained the hardest and only Showans can beat him know. Do you honestly think he is still vulnerable!" Sharia hissed at Sirius, not wanting to draw attention to them more than they already had. "He is fine, and he would die before letting something happen to Mayra. Leave him alone for a few minutes, then maybe you will realize that he has grown up more than necessary for a boy his age." Sharai said storming out, following Harry towards the carriage. She personaly didn't care if they went to the party together anymore, her anger was overpowering her love for him right now. How dare he accuse her of putting Harry in danger!

"Sharai wait!" Sirius yelled coming out to follow her. "I'm sorry, but the last time I saw my godson was when he was alone, beaten, and vulnerable to everything, he didn't have these powers! I just want him to always be safe. You understand that right?" Sirius asked, putting his cutest puppy dog face out that he knew would work on her.

Her gaze softened, "I understand, but he has hurt so much! He has a hidden anger that will come out soon. He needs to be able to feel that he is allowed to be left alone. He has a family and he needs to be able to feel like he deserves his family." Sharai said walking towards the carriage again, this time in a cooler mood since Sirius was now holding her hand and walking close to her.

"We just left Remus, Emily and the rest of the kids to pick out our outfits for the dance tonight." Sirius brought up with a groan.

"When will you learn Sirius? No matter whether you were there or not Emily and Evelyn would have picked out our outfits. It's easier now because we aren't arguing, which would have done nothing to faze them might I add." She laughed. "I'm thirsty, do you want some soda?" Sharai asked as they entered the carriage.

"Soda?" Sirius asked confused.

"Don't tell me the great Sirius Black has never had soda!" A voice from the kitchen asked in mock shock.

"You hadn't had soda either Potter, your no better then him." Sharia said to Harry who was sitting on the counter top dangling his legs and sipping on a strange metal can.

"Actually, I am. See, I asked Emily out the minute I saw her, planned all her dates without the help of my friends, and I have been drinking soda longer than him. So there, I am better!" Harry said jokingly and stuck out his tongue at the couple as Sharai gave Sirius a similar strange can.

"Harry, my dear godson, if your head grows any bigger I will be forced to pop it in a most humiliating way." Sirius growled, not missing a beat.

"Good come-back." Harry grinned as Sirius began to inspect his can. "You pull the top lever off, Siri!" Harry said almost falling off the counter after seeing Sirius shaking the can trying to get soda out of it. Sirius pulled the top lever off only to be sprayed in the face with a stream of sweet tasting foam. By now Sirius and Sharai were cracking up, Harry had long since fallen off the counter and was laughing his head off on the kitchen floor as Sirius sputtered.

"What is this!" He yelled.

"It's soda! The greatest invention made by muggles, you have an orange flavored one. I personally like grape but orange is good. You can drink it now. It won't bite." Harry said, getting back up onto the counter as Sharai sobered a little.

"He only says that because he is addicted. And he's right, it won't hurt, nor is it poisoned. The boy's pranking potions are in a different fridge." Sharai said sitting at the table, still smiling.

"Hey! This is good!" Sirius said after taking a tentative sip. It took him a few more drinks to be able to stop the soda from falling onto his robes and going up his nose.

"I told you." Harry said finishing his drink and setting it in the garbage. "I'm going to draw, you kids have fun here and remember my daughter is seeping in her room, so nothing too naughty." Harry said winking at Sharai. She blushed and glared at him as hard as she could without smiling. It didn't work very well.

"Does he always go to draw a lot?" Sirius asked curiously when Harry had left hearing range.

"Yeah. Don't try to ground him from drawing Sirius. He loves to draw more than he loves quidditch and music combined. If you ground him from it, I will send him to your quarters to deal with his moods. He vents when he draws." Sharai said. Sirius nodded his head, after seeing what the boy could do he wasn't about to second guess the grounding but a few things could slip thought the ban. For the next hour and a half he and Sharai talked about books, quidditch, Harry, the elements, training, and what they thought there costumes would be.

"Were home!" Evelyn yelled into the carriage. Emily, Alex, Jeremy, and Remus followed, carrying bags on each arm. With a sigh of relief they set the bags down on the living room floor as Harry entered for his drawing room with a piece of black charcoal in his fingers and a few smudges on his face and clothes.

"So, what are our costumes?" Sirius asked holding Sharai's hand as they entered the living room.

"It's a suprise, but I suggest you start getting ready. Harry, Jeremy, Remus, Sirius, and Evelyn go to Remus and Sirius's room to get ready, Evelyn knows what to do. Sharia, Emily, Mayra and I will go into Sharai's room to get ready. Alex you go get Hermione. Send her down here and then join the boys. MOVE EVERYBODY! Harry your first in the showers." Evelyn said as Harry and the boys began to move towards the door and the girls stepped into action. Emily went to go wake Mayra up. Tonight would certainly be interesting.

secretlycharmed13 HI! Here is another chapter for all you! I need a girl for Ron to date! Review and tell me who you think Ron should date!

Beta: Hey everyone...I'm the beta, Black Phoenix of the Shadows, but please, just call me Shadow Nixxie or Nixxie! Smiles and curtsies Tell us what you think! All I did was fix a few spelling errors and added a couple of words!  
P.S.  
...BUNNIES FOR ALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
...Embaraced giggle...oops, did I say that outloud?... 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:...eats cookies from Beta...My Beta is trying to make me fat! YAY!

The boys were changing slowly, dreading as they pulled out colored silk shirts, dress pants that were tight and some loose, and flowing capes that could have easily rivaled Snape's when they walked.

"What do you think we all are?" Alex asked as they all gathered in the living room of the quarters waiting for Harry so they could go to get the girls, he seemed reluctant to come out of the bathroom.

"No idea kid." Sirius said, he looked at Jeremy went the boy gave out a low whistle. Harry had arrived in a tight black muscle shirt, with dark jeans that hugged in all the right places, a large black cape with a lining of blood red silk fell from his shoulders. Evelyn had stilled his hair into a loose ponytail, tied together with a leather strip and silver and red streaks stood out nicely in the black mess, his face was slightly pale and a few strands of hair hung around it.

"Emily so picked out your outfit, sorry dude." Jeremy said, as Harry looked slightly crossed seeing their costumes. Sirius and Jeremy both had black dress pants on, Jeremy had a dark green silk dress shirt on with a large solid black cape on, his hair was temporarily cut short with green streaks hitting the spiked tops. Sirius had a navy color t-shirt on that was tight but loose, his hair was still cut with blue streaks reaching the tips, his hair wasn't spike it ended up curling around the end giving him a cool school boy look. Alex had on jeans a little lighter than Harry's with a red silk shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the crook of his arm, his hair was left alone and given subtle highlights with blonde. Remus was the most colorful of them, he had dark green jeans on and a black silk shirt, his hair was left alone and he was simply given a cloak instead of a cape after he threatened to give Evelyn a years worth of detentions if she made him wear the dark purple cape Emily had gotten.

"Yeah, well lets get this over with." Harry grumbled leading them though the hallways of Hogwarts, ignoring the girls that giggled at him, until a group of fist years refused to move.

"Hi, my name's Amelia. I love your outfit, Harry." the girl said, advancing on him fast.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia, now if you will excuse me i have to go meet my girlfriend for a party." with that Harry continued walking towards the door, the first year embarrassed and slightly disappointed by him brushing her off.

"That was harsh Harry." Sirius said, smiling slightly.

"So? I hate those girls." Harry said annoyed.

"Why?" Sirius asked, "you just met them."

"He's used to admirers, just think how it was in the village we trained in, he couldn't walk down the street without getting at least three numbers. Of course Emily would glare at the girls intensely." Jeremy supplied, slapping Harry on the back, gently.

"Oh? really?" Sirius said.

"Shut up Black." Harry mumbled, walking into the carriage, not in the happiest mood he could be.

"You had better lighten up Harry, Emily will have your cute little head." Evelyn said in a sing-song voice as they entered the carriage, harry was about to respond when he saw the girls. He was beyond shocked.

Sharai had on a dark blue dress that touched the ground, her hair was up in a loose bun, her face was obstructed by a with sparklie half-mask that only covered heir cheeks and clouded her eyes. She looked absolutely ravishing. Hermione was wearing a red dress that was halter top, it hugged her curves but hung loosely down to her knees, it went up as she twirled around nervously to show her dress off, her hair was up in a half pony tail, her usually puffy curls were into nice ringlets, she had a black face mask on that has with diamonds making it match her shoes that her strapping up her ankles with bits diamonds all over them. Tonks herself shocked everyone, she had a strapless dress that was green with the design of black vines weaving from one side to another, she had made her hair red with black streaks, that highlighted the green mask she had, it fit perfectly with her bright green eyes, her hair was let down, it was perfectly straight. Her dress flowed to the ground. Harry was still staring at Emily when Evelyn entered from changing quickly. Evelyn had on an emerald green dress that was like Hermione's except it went to the lower thigh, her shoes were simple heals that had straps that wrapped around her ankles, her hair was down and straight as usual, with two strand on each tie that were up twining around her head, creating the illusion of a halo, she also had on a white mask with green sparkles around it. Emily herself was gorgeous, she had on a black starchy lace dress, with a strapless courest top and it flowed at the bottom,with black and red colors intertwining. Her hair was down in black ringlets, that framed her face and fell to the small of her back, her mask was red and black. Harry was smacked speechless when she walk up to him and soundlessly kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Sirius let out a low whistle, tonks giggled, and Hermione smiled softly before giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Y...you...l..look beaut...beautiful Emily." Harry stuttered out after the kiss.

"  
I do believe I had the desired affect, you yourself look might nice Harry. Now let's go, you two have a date to go to." Emily said, pointing at Remus and Tonks. When everyone had there cloaks and capes they all deserted the carriage, walking into the dimming night with their dates hooked to their arms.

"Were are we going?" Remus asked, they still were kept in the dark. As it was know they were walking down Hogsmeade street, nothing was open. Remus didn't know were the party was.

"Somewhere, hang on to us tightly." Harry said, as he let go of Emily and grabbed Tonk's and Remus's shoulders, Hermione clung to Alex, Sharai and Sirius held Sirius's hand tighter. Remus was staring strangely at Harry, as was Sirius and Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as Harry bent his head along with the rest of the Draconian kids. Before Harry could answer the kids heads flew up, light was pouring through every pore in their body.

"ARIANGLESIA!" The kids yelled in unison, suddenly they were flying through the air, the adults hung tightly to the kids as they soared through time and space. The kids were still seeping a strange golden light but it began to dim as they started to come down, when they reached the ground they all fell, except for Harry, Emily, Jeremy, Evelyn, Alex, and Sharai.

"What was that?" Hermine voice shook as Alex helped her up.

"Welcome to our world. Welcome to the royal elven town Arianglesia." Harry said formally, gesturing with his arm at a patch of bushes, as his arm swept past them they opened up admitting the group into the most beautiful village they had ever seen. Everything was rich and bright, the trees were tall, proud and young, the bushes of berry's lined the boundaries, the flowers littered the ground randomly, their blooms of strange color were everywhere. Never had the wizards seen this much beauty. It seemed they were in a large open field, fairies were scattered in the air, providing a gentle glow around the party, up in front a stage was empty but in front of the stage there was a gather of people and animals. Gnomes, trolls, faeries, pixies, griffins, elves, and dwarfs were everywhere, dancing to the tribal music playing from an unknown source, nobody paid any attention to the wizards walking through their crowd, but eh minute the Draconian kids entered every one stopped and bowed to them as they walked by.

"Welcome back my children, how have you fared?" a beautiful goddess asked walking up to them slowly, the kids bowed to one knee before answering.

"We have fared well my queen,with much respect we have brought guest with us to you royal gathering." Harry said, his voice gentle and respecting.

"Of course my prince, you may bring whoever you choose, now stand and let us continue with our merry and glee." the queen said raising her voice on the last part as everyone stood and the music started once again. Before walking away the queen gave a lingering kiss on each of the kids heads, on Harry's she gave a kiss on the cheek and on the forehead, whispering something in his ear that only he could hear. Harry nodded.

'_She wants us to perform tonight after everyone has loosened up and the kids have been allowed to join. Also she wants to see me before we leave, can you take them back and I will join you later?" _Harry asked though their mind link ass they walked towards the gob smacked teachers and Hermione.

"Of course, my prince." Emily said in a mock royal voice giving a short curtsy.

"YOUR A PRINCE!" Hermione yelled at him.

"No Hermione, they were bowing because they all had to tie their shoes at once, she called em a prince because we decided to play dress up before you came!" Harry said sarcastically.

"How did that happed?" Sirius asked.

"My mother." Harry said curtly.

"What about Lilly?" Remus asked.

"My mother was the third in line for the Elven thrown. She didn't know of course, grandma kept it a secret, she thought it would be better. Arianna who is the queen know is my mothers older sister who was kept her when she was born to inherit the thrown, when she steps down I will take the thrown. Thus I am prince of all the elven and half of the fairie realms." Harry said off-handedly.

"Wow. I can't believe Lilly was a princess!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So when you graduate from Hogwarts you will come here?" Remus asked.

"No. When I graduate from Draconian I will move into the castle and slowly enter our political world." Harry said easily and pretended to ignore the looks they were giving him. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts, they had to understand that.

"Come on! Lets party!" Evelyn said happily, breaking the tension, as everyone started to lead their partners onto the dance floor Emily whispered something into Harry's ear.

"Relax, we'll tell them everything later. Just enjoy the moment." with that she grabbed his hand and led him into the center of the magical floor, getting lost in the swarm of creature with him.

Secretlycharmed13 Throws gummy bears at all reviewers and readers BYE ALL! spins off stage

P.S...Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The concert they are about to perform is going to be big, the teens of the lands are going to be there and they will sing like no tomorrow, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Send me the songs you want them to sing! I will either veto or okay them! PLEASE! I need your songs to!


End file.
